Gods Don't Hate
by ani
Summary: Hiccup was wrong, the Gods don't hate him. His father is proud of him, the village is safe because of the Dragons. Now the one who always cared about him is returning to Berk. She was touched by the Gods, a blessing for Stoic and his son. *Movie-verse*
1. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dreamworks so I don't own HtTYD. :(

**AN:** I haven't read the books, so there will be no references to them.

* * *

Prologue: Good-byes  
===============

The foreign boat rocked on the waves, gently knocking against the dock. Half the village was glaring as the visitors loaded up their goods, concessions from Berk to stop the war before the ice set in. All but three.

A young woman with a long blond braid down her back held a six year old in her arms as he tried to hold in his tears. She squeezed him tightly as she knelt beside the chief, slowly pulling him away. Red-brown hair brushed her cheek as he shook his head, "Don't go."

"We already talked about this sweetheart," he pulled back, drawing her braid over her shoulder as he hung his head. "I have to go to keep the village safe. I'm so sorry Hiccup, I have to even though I don't want to." His eyes snapped up to hers, "I love you, so don't ever think I'm leaving you behind Hiccup. I promise I'll come back, so be good for your father until then, okay?"

She smiled as he sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he nodded. Nodding back as she stood, she stroked his cheek before turning to the big man beside him. "Take good care of him Stoic," deep cobalt eyes looked into steely green ones.

He took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders to hide his own pain. "You really don't have to do this Freyja."

She forced a smile, half-heartedly tugging his short red beard. "After four years with you two this should be easy." He put his right hand on her shoulder, making her sigh, "It's the only way to stop this war, the only way I can help. I'll be fine."

Pursing his lips as he stroked her hair, he tried to smile as much as she did. She took that hand as she stepped back, letting go as she stepped away, getting on board. Tears slid silently down her cheeks as she turned back to the dock, staring until she couldn't see them.

Hiccup was burying his face in his father's hand, while Stoic glared daggers at the Vikings around her.

* * *

yeah it's amazingly short, but i didn't want to give away too much yet.


	2. It's Been a Long Ten Years

Standard Disclaimers apply.

**AN:** sorry for the wait guys, but I had one of those 'Uh Duh' moments and had to rewrite half of this.

Oh, and remember I haven't read the books. There maybe some historical factoids later though.

* * *

Toothless circled the village once, barely landing in front of the Great Hall before Hiccup jumped off. "Dad, Dad wait!" he called toward the closing door.

The door stopped and Stoic stepped out, confused, "Hiccup, I thought you were training today. What's wrong?"

"Toothless and I were flying south of here," he stammered as he rushed, stumbling towards his father. "There's a strange ship, about two days out. I don't recognize the sail."

The chief instantly embodied his name. "How big is the ship? What's on the sail?"

Hiccup couldn't help cringing at his father's tone even as the villagers started gathering. "It's a warship, just one," he absently pointed over his shoulder, "There's a boar, a blue boar on the sail."

'Blue boar' was whispered through the crowd, everyone trying to figure it out, remember. Stoic's eyes went wide as it sunk in, looking over his son's head. "By the Gods… don't tell me it's over," Stoic said softly as if to himself before turning to Hiccup, laughing heartily.

Which only worried him more, "Uh, Dad?" Stoic slapped his back, knocking him forward. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Don't tell me you forgot Hiccup," he smiled as he put his arm across Hiccup's shoulders, pulling him close, "though it has been ten years. It's Freyja, my boy. She's coming back!"

Hiccup's gaze darted back and forth as he tried to remember, his jolt making the Night Fury just as jumpy. "Freyja's coming home…" he whispered as he reached out for his dragon, "just like she promised."

Toothless cooed as he rubbed his face against Hiccup's still hand. Hiccup laughed as he scratched the dragon's nose. "Come on bud," he grabbed for his saddle as the dragon stepped closer, "let's go-" Stoic caught his arm, cutting him off.

"You can't Hiccup," his smile slipped as he turned him around.

"But Dad-"

Stoic heaved a huge sigh as he stood straighter, trying to be the chief again. "There's a proper way to do this Hiccup. If you go out there now it'll look like we don't trust them. Besides, the dragons are going to scare them enough as is. We can't give them a reason to turn and go back." He let go of Hiccup's arm as he turned back to Toothless, "You need to stay away from their ship if you want her home Hiccup."

The teen closed his eyes and nodded. "What's two more days, right? I think I can survive that."

Stoic put his hand on his son's head, "I'm not sure I can." Hiccup turned, finding the same nervous excitement in his father's eyes and smiled. They nodded to each other before Stoic went back inside. Hiccup couldn't get the smile off his face as he turned to Toothless; they started walking towards the training grounds.

"Okay. So who's Freyja?" Tuffnut just stated as the crowd left, the adults chattering in excitement.

"And what's she got to do with Hiccup?" Ruffnut added as they turned to Astrid.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," she stated as she turned to follow the dragon and his master.

"Askin' Hiccup won't do ya any good." Gobber said from behind, making them jump, "She was everything to him. To be honest, I'm surprised he forgot her."

Snotlout shot him a confused look, "What are you talking about, none of us can remember her either."

"Aye, but you didn't spend every waking moment with her." the smith started hobbling down the road, smirking at the look on Astrid's face. "Freyja was always takin' care of him."

"Then why wasn't she here when Hiccup was wrecking the village daily? Could have saved a few lives," Tuffnut cut in with a sneer.

Gobber smacked him upside the head. "Freyja went as a hostage to protect the village. I'd like to see you sacrifice yourself like that in a few years."

Both girls spun to Gobber in shock, "You mean she handed herself over to the enemy when she was nineteen." Astrid stated.

Ruffnut chuckled nervously, "This girl must be tough." Fishlegs nodded rapidly.

Gobber smirked as they got to his shop. "Oh Freyja's one of the toughest people I know, but not in the way you're thinkin'. Anyone that can live wit' those two for five years has to be tough." he swung his club back and forth between them all; "Freyja was one of the best healers we had. She was practically living there when Hiccup's mother got hurt, takin' care of 'em both. When Lífdís died, it fell to Freyja to take care of him, being family and all."

"What! Family?" Snotlout asked as Gobber turned around, pulling off the club.

"But Stoic doesn't have any sisters," Tuffnut added.

Gobber turned back with mallet in hand, grinning, "Who said she was Stoic's?"

The twins and Snotlout's eyes went wide as Fishlegs nodded, "It would make sense to demand a member of the chief's family as a hostage. And being a healer makes it even better for them."

Astrid turned away in embarrassment, "Better than a six year old."

"Aye, so don't do anything stupid an' start askin' questions," Gobber started throwing some blades on the hot coals. "Two days ain't much time to try an' remember years."

[===================] [===================] [===================]

Neither Haddock could focus as those two days passed so slowly. It was strange to see their chief nervous and fidgety, but the smile that just wouldn't leave his face made the villagers laugh and remember. The village hero, on the other hand, was getting all kinds of looks. Fond, happy, excited, nervous, and a lot of guilty. He was getting back the one person who never hated him, who always believed in him, and up until a year ago they were willing to go into the dragon's nest itself to get away from him. Those that knew her were scared of her wrath. Everyone under twenty could only look on in confusion, even after hearing tales of the girl blessed by the goddess she was named for, one of the few that had stood up to the chief and lived.

Stoic had to go to extremes to keep his son grounded over those days: it took six men to hold the dragon down as he took the tail fin off. Each of his friends' dragons had been locked in their old cages, the other villagers were ordered to keep their flights to a minimum. He even had to tell Gobber to keep Hiccup out of the store. Even so, both nights he found his son standing at the cliffs, the devil channeling his feelings and pacing restlessly behind him as he stared out over the waters.

He hadn't faired any better. His gaze kept slipping to the south whenever he was outside. Every time a door opened he expected her to walk through. He kept chiding himself each time his mind wandered. It's been ten years, so much had changed for them, and he had no idea what all that time could have done for her. This could be nothing more than a simple visit; she could have a family of her own back on Drye. She could have forgotten them as much as Hiccup had her. Still, he couldn't squash his hope any more than he could Hiccup's.

[===================][===================] [===================]

Stoic didn't leave the house all morning, just sat there poking at the fire until Spitelout came to tell him the boat was in plain sight. He smiled as they got to the cliff, Hiccup and Toothless waiting nervously. "Are you ready son?" he put a hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup took a deep breath and nodded as the dragon wormed its way under his arm. They both smiled as Hiccup pushed him away, chuckling as Toothless pounced toward the docks. Father and son squared their shoulders as they started down the ramp way, trying not to look at the ship in vain attempts to stay focused. The foreign vessel pulled up to the same dock she'd left on, four men stepping close to tie it off, set out the gangplank as a woman in a hooded cloak stood from her seat by the mast. She turned as one of the men picked up the chest she'd been sitting on and passed it to one of the Berk villagers. A man with black hair, just as broad and almost as tall as Stoic, stepped close and took her hand, leading her onto the dock.

Stoic froze briefly at the sight before coughing slightly, meeting them at the end of the dock. The Drye Viking tried to stand taller as he held out her hand, short braided beard moving as he stated. "People of Berk, you have kept your part of the truce. Now we, the people of Drye, shall uphold ours. Here is your healer back, Chief Stoic. May she give you just as much trouble."

That small hand slipped out of his grip and smacked him on the shoulder. "I wasn't that bad Dogmouth."

The other crewmembers laughed, making her turn to them all. "I should have let you all die," she called out, cutting off all of them.

All the younger villagers just stared in shock, everyone frozen in place, as the Dyreans got ready to set sail again. She stood there and watched as they started away, "Fleabag, don't forget to send word. I'm telling you it's a boy." One of the redheads just laughed and waved.

A soft croon made her turn back to the others, jumping fearfully at the sight of the black dragon. "Wow… so this is what a Night Fury really looks like." She murmured.

"How did you know about him?" Hiccup's voice was soft, cautious.

She giggled softly, "The whole archipelago knew within a month. When I heard it was Berk I knew it had to be my little Odin who tamed it."

Hiccup's eyes went wide at the old nickname. "Freyja?" she barely nodded once before she was in his arms, the cloak falling away.

Freyja laughed as she squeezed him tight. "Come on now, let me get a look," drawing him away, she pat his head, "Well at least you'll be taller than me." Her gaze rolled down, stopping on his foot, "Didn't hear about that though, but it looks like you're used to it. Did you make it yourself?"

"Actually Gobber did," Hiccup fidgeted a bit, before glaring at the dragon, "It took a while, no thanks to you."

Freyja only smiled as she stepped closer to Toothless, "Thanks for watching out for him." The Fury nodded before leaning forward huffing at her. She laughed and rubbed his nose, "You don't have to do it alone now."

Toothless laughed with her, both turning to Hiccup as he turned red, "Aww, come on."

She only laughed more until Stoic said, "Freyja," softly.

She smiled as she stepped in front of him and waited. His eyes took her in and he couldn't believe it; she'd barely changed. Freyja was definitely not a warrior. She was all lean muscle and curves. She barely made it to his shoulders; hers weren't as wide as his chest. He was certain he could get both hands around her waist. A living embodiment of the white-armed goddess indeed. With her so close it was obvious which side of the family Hiccup took after.

One look at her face made his eyes go wide, "Freyja, what happened?" his left hand reached out for the white streak in her dark blond hair.

"Oh that…" she turned slightly, watching her hair fall through his fingers, "well it's been so long that I'm used to it."

"How long?" Hiccup piped in as he stood beside them.

"Eight years," Turning back to Stoic, he could only stare at the now ice blue color of her right eye. "Little too close to a fireball. I can still see - colors are a little faded though - but this eye is fine," Freyja smiled as she pointed at the still midnight blue one. His gaze kept going back and forth between them.

Smirking as she stepped closer, she grabbed one of the small braids and yanked on his beard, "Missed me that much, huh?"

The whole crowd laughed as he wobbled slightly, joining in as he put his left hand on her shoulder and they all headed back into the village. They lost her again when they got there, old friends and gossips pulled her away to fill her in; the younger girls begging to hear about her time in the enemy's lands. Stoic smiled as he watched Hiccup try to follow before forcing himself to go the other way.

* * *

it's a little longer than the last one, but i'm still hashing out some minor details so i had to stop. i do hope this explains a few things. it's my first time writing something without a grand evil scheme involved, so i'm kinda nervous.

there's something i want to do, but two possible ways to get there. if you wanna help, go vote on my poll to find out... a teeny bit.


	3. Adjusting and Accepting

**AN:** i'm not entirely sure about this one, feels like there should be more but it'd triple the length... i just don't like spreading one day over three chapters... or maybe it's just that i hate posting short ones. ^^' anyway, thanks for all the favs and alerts everybody!

Standard Disclaimers apply.

* * *

It was almost surreal that a person walking the streets was getting more attention then the dragons - someone other than Hiccup at least. Young and old stopped and stared at the almost foreign beauty that he was leading around, amazed that all he would do was wait whenever she stopped because of a dragon. More of the younger citizens were stepping up to them than their elders were, eager to learn about this new healer who was some part of the chief's family. Freyja smiled and laughed as they introduced themselves, started bragging about how close they were to Hiccup. Tuffnut and Ruffnut shoved away a guy with worse lines than Snotlout, Ruff bluntly asking, "Just how are you related to Hiccup?"

Freyja smiled her thanks, answering just as curtly, "His mother, Lífdís, and I were sisters." She turned to her nephew, "You didn't tell them about me?"

Hiccup turned his head away from her, reaching out for Toothless, "I kinda forgot…"

Moving closer even before the Night Fury nudged her, Freyja put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not surprised; you were only six, Hiccup. It's understandable that you'd forget after a while," she smiled as he turned back, "but you remember now."

"But you don't look like you're from Berk," one of the little kids cut in.

Freyja turned toward the voice, "Oh I'm from Berk but my parents weren't." She led the group out of the lane, sitting in the grass. "They were sail weavers, traveling from the west with my brother and sister when they were taken captive. Hiccup's grandfather, Gruff the Strict, was still the chief then and offered them a deal. My siblings had to become Vikings and their daughter had to marry his son."

"Great, it runs in the family." Hiccup grumbled, crossing his arms. Toothless huffed.

Half the group chuckled at them as Freyja smiled, "My brother was barely old enough for training, and my sister was about your age," she pointed at the four-year-old sitting on his brother's shoulders, "so they agreed. I was born about a year later." Freyja waved her hand dismissively, "But enough about me. Tell me what really happened with the dragons."

[============]

The meeting was important. The scouting ships had returned two days earlier, reporting what they'd seen. With thirty-some dragons on the island - the Terrors wouldn't sit still long enough for a proper count - the villagers were not the only ones having trouble accepting them. Not only the neighboring tribes, but also every ship in the archipelago was avoiding their waters. It kept any invaders away, but it also kept the traders out. Something had to be done about it and everyone knew it. When silence fell around the table, the Elder laughed at the grin on Gobber's face. Chuckles and sighs followed as everyone turned to find their leader staring at the table, absently rubbing his fingers.

Phlemga shook her head, "What are you doing here? You should just go to her."

"And look like his son's dragon." Spitelout chided as Stoic jumped, hands flying apart as he squared his shoulders.

"Oh it ain't nerves that's keepin' him here," Gobber stated with a smirk, getting a hard glare from Stoic. "It's fear." The whole table burst into laughter as Stoic curled his fists, what you could see of his face starting to match his hair.

BAM! Everyone jumped to their feet as the doors slammed open. "Stoic Haddock how could you!" Freyja bellowed as she stomped inside. More faces than Stoic's went white as she crossed the room, arms flailing as she sputtered. "I… I told you…err… you nev…" she stopped in front of him, surprising a few others that he slowly leaned back. "And it's all YOUR FAULT!" she growled as she grabbed his beard, yanking him down and punching him in the eye. Before anyone could blink, Freya turned and stomped right back out as Hiccup and Toothless ran up to him, shocked at what they saw.

"Dad, Dad I'm so sorry, I didn't think she'd react like this, I-" Hiccup stuttered, swinging his hands between them.

"Don't son," Stoic sighed as he stood straight, turning to him. "Freyja's right. It is my fault." He held up his hand before Hiccup could start, "You may have forgiven me Hiccup, but it doesn't change the fact I'm the reason you lost your leg."

Gobber laughed as he put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Freyja's the only one with enough guts to do that, and not get smacked back that is. Don't you worry about her Hiccup, she'll come around."

Stoic nodded as Hiccup looked to him before walking away. Toothless crooned before following his master. Turning around, Stoic was slightly surprised at the motherly smile the Elder gave as the others started leaving. Gobber hobbled up to his left, humming, "Girl's got a mean right hook. Good thing she didn't go for the nose."

Stoic snapped out of it, flinching as he barely touched his eye, "I deserve a lot more than this."

Gobber waved his arm, "The lad forgave you, Freyja's just gonna have to accept it."

"It's not just his leg Gobber, and you know it. One good year doesn't make up for nine bad ones." The chief sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm not the one ya need to be tellin' this to," Gobber smirked as he started walking away.

[============]

He found her exactly where he thought she'd be, pacing back and forth, arms wildly swinging as she muttered to herself. He chuckled as he stepped out of the bushes, "You really haven't changed at all."

Spinning at the voice, all the venom disappeared, her eyes widening in shock as she stared. "By Baldr's glow… Mothdust, is that really you?"

The svelte man stopped in front of her, mud-brown eyes smiling beneath pitch-black hair. "I guess all that dirt was good after all," he chuckled with her as she hugged him tight.

"You would wait until after I left," Freyja playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"I couldn't let you take the credit," Mothdust shot back and they laughed.

[============]

After checking the house and finding out from Astrid that Hiccup took off on his dragon, Stoic headed to the first place he should have looked, both surprised and not so at the man's voice he overheard, "Don't take your anger out on Stoic, Freyja. He's not the only one who treated Hiccup like that, Hel even I did."

He stopped just inside the tree line when she took a deep breath. "Yeah, but he's the one that should have stopped it, could have changed things. As Chief, he could have stopped everyone from ignoring and tormenting Hiccup. If he'd actually been his father, Hiccup wouldn't have been so clumsy, so reckless. But no, Stoic did what he always does when he's confused or embarrassed, he falls back on being the chief and starts barking orders." Freyja sighed as she turned to the village, "Loki's Tongue, I should have taken him with me."

"Freyja," both men started as Stoic stepped out of the woods.

Mothdust smirked at Stoic's darkening eye as the chief turned to him. "I'd like a moment alone with her."

"If you're sure it's safe Stoic," Mothdust got a nod from each before disappearing into the forest.

Freyja turned away, shaking her head as she ran a hand through her hair. "Gods, it's as much my fault as it is yours."

Stoic stepped closer, reaching for her. "Freyja-"

"How much time did you spend alone with him Stoic?" she cut him off. "I always let him tag along with me no matter what I did. I should have made you spend time together, I should have-"

He suddenly spun her around. "Freyja stop! It's in Urðr's hands now. We both have our regrets but look at the man Hiccup has become because of them. I wouldn't trade him for anything."

Freyja's gaze slid to the ground as she smiled proudly, "I always knew he was destined for greatness, but I never expected dragon taming." She suddenly huffed, stepping out of Stoic's grip, "Listen to me, talking like I gave birth to him."

Stoic stepped close again, placing a meaty hand on her left shoulder. "It's the only thing you didn't do Freyja. Lífdís and I are grateful for everything you've done for us." He raised that hand, stroking her hair, "I couldn't have done it without you."

Slightly confused by the sudden softness in his voice, Freyja looked up at him and gasped. "Oh my- I'm so sorry Stoic, I didn't think it-" she reached for his cheek. He couldn't hide the twitch as she touched the swollen skin, "I should tend to that before it gets worse. My chest is at home, right? I'll make a proper poultice when we get back."

"Freyja it's fine, I deserve this." Stoic stated as she grabbed his arm.

"Hogwash," she stepped around him, started shoving him back to the forest path. "It's not fine; let me take care of it before the rumors get even crazier."

He chuckled softly through his nose as he gave in, walking down the path with both her hands still on his back. Stoic tried to stay calm with all the thoughts running through his head: her hands, her punch, her words… and Mothdust. A strange sensation shot through his chest just as Freyja screamed.

Spinning around, he almost laughed. Freyja was frozen, arms straight out in front of her - with two Terrors across them. She squeaked as a blue Terror landed on her shoulders, making her jump. It started cooing, rubbing its face against hers as the red and green ones on her arms started growling. Freyja's eyes were darting between them until they landed on the chief's massive grin, "Don't just stand there, do something!"

"I'm not the dragon expert-" he stopped as the green Terror took a deep breath. Snatching its neck, Stoic pulled it right into his face, glaring coldly into frightened yellow eyes. "Not around her," he growled out, the Terror in his hand and the two that were still on Freyja shook in fear. Letting it go, Stoic wasn't surprised as it flew away with the red one, though the blue one sticking around, trying to hide behind her head did.

Freyja clutched her heart, "Oh Thor, that…" she panted, ignoring the still cooing Terror rubbing her neck.

Stoic stepped closer as she hung her head. "What's wrong Freyja? I heard that the dragons weren't bothering you much."

Standing straight, she took a deep breath, "Kinda hard to be scared of the big ones when you can see them coming, but these guys," Freyja turned to the Terror peeking over her right shoulder. "Well, Hiccup did say they usually come out of nowhere."

"Aye," Stoic started towards the house, "seeing Hiccup follow you like they follow him, I'm not surprised this happened."

"So I should expect it to happen again?" Freyja rushed closer, grabbing at his arm.

"Expect what to happen?" Hiccup's voice made both of them jump as he suddenly landed beside Stoic, Toothless walking a few steps around them.

"I just got-" Freyja stopped at the look on Stoic's face, "Oh don't you dare…"

His grin got even bigger, "You screeched like a cat."

"That almost got blasted," Freyja hopped on it, "You didn't find it so funny then."

"Whoa whoa whoa, almost got blasted," Hiccup cut in as Toothless narrowed his eyes on the blue Terror. "What happened Freyja?"

"I got ambushed by some Terrors," she jumped slightly as a thin tail wrapped around her arm. "I think they were gonna fight over me, but your father scared the other two off."

Hiccup nodded as he stepped closer, holding his hand out and waiting, "Well if this little guy isn't scared of Dad it shouldn't be a problem now." The blue head nipped at his fingers, "Congratulations Freyja, you've got yourself a dragon."

Stoic groaned. "Great another beast in the house."

They looked at each other and laughed. "I'm surprised there isn't more around," Freyja smiled at Stoic, "you'd think the great chief would have a great dragon."

Hiccup bit back a laugh as Stoic glared at Freyja. Jumping as the glare moved targets, he turned to the Terror, trying to coax it into Freyja's reach. "Aside from the fact none of them are big enough for Dad, they still remember him from their fights. The dragons don't want to get too close to the legendary slayer. Toothless is the only one that isn't wary of him." Hiccup smiled as he got the little one to climb down her arm, "well, and this guy."

Freyja nodded as she turned to the dragon that was now in her arms, "So this is a boy?"

Hiccup nodded as he rubbed its head, "When the spines are taller than their horns it's a boy." He chuckled softly to himself. "Fishlegs found that out the hard way."

Freyja gasped, "You don't mean…"

Hiccup smiled and nodded as Toothless came up besides him. "Yeah, he thought they were fighting and tried to pull them apart." She laughed as they started walking back to the house. "For weeks Fishlegs would run away screaming whenever he saw one. It took months before he stopped blushing at the sight of one."

Stoic just stood there watching as they walked away. He knew the smile spread across his face was because she was back, that she'd slipped right back in place even with the dragons around. Hearing the Night Fury laughing with her at something Hiccup said felt like a hand to his throat. Freyja'd been gone for ten years and here she was talking and laughing with Hiccup. He'd left him for maybe a month or two each of those years and he hadn't known about Fishlegs and the Terrors. He's the boy's father, why is it so much harder for him?

Stoic jumped as Freyja turned back, smiling, "Are you coming? I still have to tend to your eye."

"I told you its fine." He said as he started walking.

Freyja turned around, shaking her head. "Why are you so stubborn about this?"

"Yeah Dad, What's the problem? You've been hurt worse than this." Hiccup added. Even Toothless shook his head at Stoic.

Freyja sighed as she went back, taking his hand, "Come on you big baby. It's not going to kill you to sit still for a couple hours."

Stoic chuckled as he let her lead him home, "No, but it would Hiccup."

"Hey!" Hiccup called out as the adults and dragons all laughed at him.

Not a one noticed the three watching at the bottom of the hill. The Elder smiled as she held her staff close, turning to her right as both men chuckled. "The Goddess will fix things."

Mothdust asked, "You sure about that? Maybe all those blessings cancel each other out."

"With everything they've been through I wouldn't be surprised," Gobber chuckled.

"But remember," the Elder laughed as she started walking away, "The Beauty of the Vanir could handle Thor and Odin herself."

The smith nodded, clapping the healer on the back. "If anyone can fix this mess its Freyja."

Mothdust smirked, "If she doesn't kill Stoic first."

They all laughed heartily as they started towards the Mead Hall.

* * *

And again, this is Movie-verse only, so please no comments about Hiccup's mother.

I'm pretty sure I don't need to explain who Thor, Loki and Odin are, but I'll explain the other gods.

**Freyja** - is a goddess of love and fertility, sex, sensuality and pleasure, crops and birth, gold, seiðr (sorcery), war, and death. She is the most beautiful and desirable of white-armed women and one of the foremost goddesses of the Vanir. I'm sorry I forgot her last time. ^-^;

**Baldr** - The god of light, joy, purity, beauty, innocence, and reconciliation.

**Urðr** - the Norn that governed the past.

**The Vanir** are another family/pantheon of gods. Freyja, her father Njörðr-a sea god, and brother Freyr-a god of fertility and harvests joined the Aesir as concessions after the Aesir-Vanir War.

_Please review..._


	4. Old Positions and New Jobs

**AN: **standard disclaimers apply. And a friendly reminder that this is Movie-verse only.

* * *

Once again, he found himself just watching as Freyja and Hiccup talked over dinner. It wasn't really important either, mostly Hiccup telling her what to expect from the Terror curled up at her feet. "…Stoic?" made him start, knock over his mug.

Not caring about the mead rolling towards him, he shook his head, "What was that Freyja?"

She was already standing, mopping it up while Hiccup stared in shock at his father's clumsiness. "I was asking if my loom was still around. In case you haven't noticed your son's clothes are starting to get smaller."

Stoic's eyes widened as they darted towards him. Sure enough, there were hints of muscle in Hiccup's arms, his collar was wider, the lacing looser than normally. He gasped, "Hiccup, how…"

Hiccup turned as his dragon stepped closer, "Flying's not like sailing Dad. You have to hold on tight, especially with the spins and dives." Toothless barked in agreement.

"And it looks like he's not the only one," Freyja smiled, pulling out a loose string from his sleeve. "How long have you been wearing that tunic Stoic? I'm surprised it's still in one piece."

"Umm, well…" Stoic turned from both smiling faces towards the fire pit. His embarrassment turned to guilt as he answered, "Your loom and Thorvald's chest were lost during the attacks."

Freyja's smile wobbled, "Thorvald's… all of it?"

Turning back as she sat down, Stoic sighed, "Aye… I'm sorry Freyja." He gently squeezed her hand as she closed her eyes.

Hiccup fidgeted, not wanting to disrespect Freyja's feelings but too curious not to ask, "Uhh, so who's Thorvald? Old boyfriend or something?"

Freyja looked up, shooting Stoic a confused glance before answering. "No Hiccup, Thorvald is-was your uncle."

Hiccup's eyes went wide, "The brother you spoke of this afternoon."

She nodded, "He was almost eight years older than me Hiccup. Thorvald always looked out for me when I was little; bring me trophies from the raids he'd go on. I kept everything in that chest. My greatest treasure was in there, Mom and Dad said I couldn't wear it until I'd married."

"What was it?" he leaned over the table.

Freyja gave a weak chuckle as Stoic smiled at the memory. "A polar bear skin as white as the first snow; Thorvald caused quite a ruckus when he brought it back. All the girls were hanging on him," he laughed, "so of course Thorvald wrapped Freyja in it as soon as she showed up."

She smiled wistfully, "I was glared at for many seasons."

Hiccup turned away at the pain around her eyes, a thought bubbling in his head. Toothless sitting up snapped him out of it, both dragons barked at the door just before the knock sounded. Freyja jumped as Stoic shook his head, getting up to answer the door. A small squeak made the others turn. "Mousewings," Stoic tried to soften his voice as he stepped back, "what are you doing here?"

A young girl with brown braids nervously rubbed her arm, "Umm," she looked up as Freyja and Hiccup came to the door. "Daddy sent me to get the midwife."

"But Cowslip's daughter went into labor about an hour ago," Stoic stated, turning to Freyja.

She smiled at Mousewings, "So she sent you to find me." The girl nodded, "Just let me get ready." Freyja turned to the trunk at the bottom of the stairs, pulling a bag and shawl out as her Terror jumped into the girl's arms.

"Freyja," Hiccup said softly. Turning, she jumped when Hiccup wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight."

She smiled, hugging him back, whispering, "I missed this so much." Stroking his hair once, he pulled back and she kissed his forehead, "Goodnight Hiccup."

Freyja smiled as she turned to the door, taking Mousewings' hand. "Looks like Frigg's in a good mood tonight, blessing the village with two births."

Stoic smiled as they stepped outside, "Let's hope so." Both girls nodded as they started down the stairs. Stoic turned to the Hall as Mousewings started tugging Freyja away, "I'll see you later."

Freyja laughed as she started jogging, "Don't wait up."

[==============]

After his stint at guard duty and a few pints of mead, it was high moon by the time he got home. Stoic froze briefly when he got to the hill, amazed to find Freyja sitting on the top step stargazing. Smiling softly, he started towards her, "Well that didn't take long."

Freyja blinked twice before turning to him. "After six others Chickweed knows what to do, I was just helping out. There's four boys now. Cowslip's daughter, Milkthistle had a girl too."

"That's good," Stoic stopped a step below her, watching as she turned back to the sky. "What's wrong Freyja? Can't sleep?"

She shook her head, "More like scared to. This whole day's felt like a dream… I don't wanna wake up back there."

His gaze fell as the apprehension grew in him too. A soft coo made him turn to her lap; he smiled at the blue scales. "You didn't bring that little devil home with you."

Freyja smiled as she turned to the Terror, "No… I guess not. Hiccup's different than I thought he'd be too."

Stoic flinched at that, "What do you mean?"

He thanked every god up there when she shrugged, "I thought he'd be working with Mothdust instead of Gobber. He practically lived in the forest."

"Aye," Stoic stepped closer, offering a hand, "Hiccup spends more time in the air now. You wouldna believe some of the things that Night Fury can do."

Freyja laughed as she took it, "Probably not, but I'm sure he's gonna show me soon."

"You can count on it."

[==============]

"No wonder he's smilin' like an idiot," Gobber got a few laughs has he hobbled to the bench. "Realized it wasna dream after all."

Freyja smiled as she gave him some room. "Stoic's not the only one Gobber. I didn't believe it and I was woke up by Njörðr," she stuck the blue Terror in his face. Mothdust laughed as Gobber shoved it way. They both watched him sit on Freyja's left, she chuckled, "Ohh you shoulda seen Hiccup though, tripping over his dragon like that!" The whole table burst into hysterics, making everyone outside the Hall stop and turn, a certain teen blush furiously as said dragon shot into the clouds.

The Elder chuckled softly, turning to the door as it closed. Everyone turned to their chief, wiping away their tears and mirth as Stoic stopped short at Freyja sitting between Gobber and Mothdust. The dopey grin was replaced by his serious face, "Freyja what are you doing here?"

She looked up from the dragon in front of her, "Don't the healers still come to the meetings?" she turned briefly to her left.

"Right, sorry." Stoic nodded, squaring his shoulders. "We need an answer today. How do we get the traders to come back to Berk?"

Grumbles and whispers flew around the table as thoughts were pulled together and bandied about. Freyja sighed before she spoke up, "It's simple. Send Hiccup."

"What do you mean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How could he help?"

"Quiet down," Stoic called over them all before turning to her. "What do you mean Freyja? How would it help if we sent Hiccup out there?"

Freyja stood up as Njörðr jumped to her shoulder. "Like I said before, all the islands know what happened at Helheim's Gate. The details are greatly exaggerated, of course," some of the older Vikings chuckled, "but everyone knows the hero rides a Night Fury. Berk's not the only island the dragons went to. If Hiccup goes there and helps them out, teaches them what to do, they'll see we are not going to lord our dragon riders over them."

Stoic nodded slowly as the others looked at each other, "Prove we're still allies."

"Aye, but what about the merchant ships? How would Hiccup trainin' others help with that?" Spitelout spoke up from Stoic's side.

"That black beast is the best trained dragon in the village," Gobber popped up before Freyja could. "Scrawny thing like Hiccup controllin' one of the rarest, deadliest dragons in the world-"

Freyja put her hand on Gobber's shoulder, cutting him off, "If that doesn't show we know how to handle the dragons, that it's safe to come to Berk, I don't know what would."

"So what are you suggesting Freyja?" Stoic stood, crossing his arms.

"Send him out during the day, they land outside the village and walk in to show they're not there to fight," she shrugged, "and let Hiccup work his magic."

"What?" a bunch of voices rose up.

Freyja surprised them all by slamming her hands on the table. "Hiccup's the expert! He's a natural with the dragons, they all seem to like him," Njörðr nodded over her shoulder. "If he can get you onto the backs of your old enemies than he should be able to handle this. If the dragons trust him why can't you?"

A lot of ashamed mumbles circled the table as Mothdust raised his hand, "I vote we send Hiccup out."

Gobber raised his mug-hand, "The lad'll know what to do."

Stoic hummed as more hands followed. "We'll send him to Sig tomorrow and see where it goes from there."

The Elder smiled to herself at the proud glint in his eye.

[==============]

They circled the entire island once before heading to the village. Sig was almost as big as Berk; just without the cliffs and the tiers. Landing before they could properly be seen, Hiccup stayed on Toothless's back as he walked into the village. Toothless chuckled as men and women ran or hid when they passed. Hiccup smiled at the kids and teens that were staring in wonder. Twelve burly men burst out in all directions with swords and axes in hand, ready to attack as another one stepped in front of Toothless. A bear of a man, he towered over everyone with arms bigger than Hiccup's head, a grisly brown beard fell all the way to his belt. Beady eyes narrowed as Toothless growled at the way he was turning the mace in his hand.

"It's okay bud, it's okay." Hiccup calmly pat Toothless neck, trying not to smirk at the expected reactions. Hopping off the saddle, Hiccup stepped closer, holding out his hand. "Hello, my name's Hiccup; this is Toothless," he swung that hand towards the dragon, "We came from Berk to see if you're having any dragon problems."

The crowd snapped to life, whispers crackling all around them about Helheim, the Night Fury, and 'that can't possibly be him'. Hiccup scowled at Toothless as he laughed. The leader's gaze swept between dragon and rider as he stepped closer, "Hiccup? You wouldna happen to be Stoic's boy, would ya?"

They both jumped before Hiccup drooped, "Should have known Dad would send us to a friend." Toothless harrumphed.

The whole crowd laughed at their displeasure. "Name's Clout." The man hung his mace on his belt, stepping around Toothless, "It's a good thing ya came when ya did Hiccup. We got a Nightmare up the mountain a ways causing some trouble."

"Oh yeah," Hiccup shook hands with him. "What's it doing?"

"It's holed up in one of the caves, won't let anyone within thirty yards of it. But it's right by the path between grazing fields; we loose sheep whenever we try it and they won't be fattened enough to last the winter." Clout explained as he led them back the way they came.

Hiccup hummed as the followed, "I think I know what's going on, but we better make sure."

Toothless glared as the other twelve followed, slipping into his place by Hiccup. "How'd a toothpick like you get a Night Fury?" was grumbled somewhere to his right. Toothless spun to the blonde man, growling and crouching low, Hiccup immediately grabbing at the saddle.

"No Toothless," Hiccup stated sternly before turning to the Sig Viking. "He's been over-protective since I lost my foot."

Fourteen pairs of eyes went to the wood and metal prosthesis, a few gasps flying before a solid SMACK was heard. Clout was standing above the one who spoke, "Should let the beast have yur head." A quick huff make him spin, surprised to find Hiccup let go and was smiling as the dragon turned away, pouting. Shaking his head, Clout started walking again. No one said another word until they were halfway up the hill, "It usually starts here." The Vikings tensed as a low growl sounded around them.

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other and nodded, starting into the woods. Clout turned to his men, sending three out to each side before following with the rest. "So what's going on here?"

Hiccup stopped as they came to a burnt tree, Toothless sniffing around it and nodding to the right. "Sounds like your Nightmare's got a clutch up here. She's just protecting her eggs-" Toothless cut in with a woof "-okay, hatchlings." They continued on to the edge of the forest, a clearing of torn up trees and melted ground appearing before the cave entrance. Toothless turned around and glared at the others as Hiccup slowly stepped forward. The Sig Vikings surged forward as the Nightmare instantly pounced out, catching Hiccup under one of it's front paws. The Night Fury kept them back in the trees, nervously glancing back at its rider the whole time.

"It's okay, it's okay," Hiccup said soothingly, calmly lying under the mother's grip, "We're not gonna hurt you or your kids. We just wanted to see you, that's all." He tried to lie still as the massive snout sniffed at him, head snapping up to look at Toothless before turning right back. Hiccup smiled and nodded, "He's my friend, we won't hurt you. You can let me up and we'll leave." Yellow eyes widened, pupils dilating as the Nightmare slowly backed away. Hiccup nodded as he sat up, smiling when he saw her tail move, swiping back three curious onlookers. Standing, he dusted himself off and nodded again, going back to Toothless's side. "Let's go," he said as they started walking away.

"What? That's it!" a redhead - maybe five years older than Hiccup - exclaimed, swinging an arm between Hiccup and the dragon, "I thought you could control any dragon."

Hiccup scratched Toothless head as the dragon laughed. "No one can completely tame a dragon; it's more friendship than anything. Besides the babies are too small yet."

Clout stepped up, shoving the upstart away. "What, you saw one?"

"Three were right behind her the whole time," Hiccup stopped as they got to the pasture. "If you want to get on her good side bring her food for them; a few sheep, drive a bear or reindeer into that clearing. Two or three times a week and she should let you through. It'll take a while since the hatchlings are so young. One of my friends back home has a Nightmare, he can help better than I can. I'll send him here in a couple weeks to check things out."

The other guys looked at each other as Clout nodded. "So the way to a dragon is through it's stomach."

"No," Hiccup started as Toothless swiped his tail between them, drawing attention to his tailfin, "you help them out, show the dragons that you won't hurt them. No sudden movements or weapons and you should be fine."

"Should be?" one of the older men asked.

Hiccup nodded, "They'll be just as cautious as you are. It's hard to trust someone you're usually fighting against."

Dragon and rider just stood there and watched as their gazes fell to the ground, each man muttering under their breath. Clout shook it off first, smiling, "Come to the Hall and have something to eat, we own ya that much Hiccup." Clapping his back, all the men laughed as Hiccup stumbled forward.

[==============]

"Stoic," Freyja called out as she found the chief on the docks. Njörðr crawled up her arm as she walked across the rickety boards. "Have you seen Hiccup? I can't find him anywhere."

Stoic turned to the northeast, smiling as he pointed to the back dot in the sky. "Looks like he'll be back soon. Why were you looking for him?"

"I found something in the forest I need to talk to him about." She turned to the basket in her arms.

"What!" the whole village heard it.

* * *

anyone wanna guess what? ^-^


	5. A Rare Find

AN:standard disclaimers apply. And a friendly reminder that this is Movie-verse only.

Sorry about the uber-long wait guys; my epilepsy's decided it needs more attention. Yeah EEG! (sarcasm) And another fandom invaded... again. *sigh* My muse has too many plunnies. There's even an original piece in the works. X-rated too.

there's two other 'language's' in this chapter. The visitors language will be contained with /back slashes/ and Freyja's family tongue will be in \forward slashes\.

* * *

[== last time ==]

_"Stoic," Freyja called out as she found the chief on the docks. Njörðr crawled up her arm as she walked across the rickety boards. "Have you seen Hiccup? I can't find him anywhere."_

_Stoic turned to the northeast, smiling as he pointed to the back dot in the sky. "Looks like he'll be back soon. Why were you looking for him?"_

_"I found something in the forest I need to talk to him about." She turned to the basket in her arms._

_"What!" the whole village heard it._

[==============]

"HICCUP!" Dragon and rider both jumped at the bellow.

Toothless turned a green eye to Hiccup, "I didn't do it." He twisted his neck, smacking Hiccup with his ear, "He wouldn't be this mad about that." Toothless chuffed at him.

"Come on," Hiccup added, leaning closer down, "we better hurry up." He chuckled as the dragon dove towards the water.

It took them eight minutes to get to the cliff only to find Stoic pacing and Freyja looking into a basket. "Dad what's-" Hiccup hopped off, flinching back as Stoic got in his face.

"What are you hiding now? Don't tell me there's more of those black beasts out there!" Stoic bellowed, absently shoving a growling Toothless away.

"Stoic!" Freyja snapped, both Haddocks jumping at the tone. "Just because I found it in the forest doesn't mean Hiccup was hiding anything. Now come on, I really should tend to his injuries better."

"His?" both men turned to her, confused. Hiccup quickly stepped closer, realizing it was in her basket. "What did you find Freyja?"

Turning towards the village, she nodded at Mothdust's house. "Let's talk inside."

All three quietly followed her. Freyja gasped a bit when the door was opened by Astrid, "Oh, hello Freyja." She stepped aside and let everyone in. Freyja just nodded in return, walking past everyone into the back room.

"What are you doing here Astrid?" Hiccup asked, momentarily forgetting Freyja's surprise.

Astrid shrugged, drawing attention to a bandage on her right arm. "Nothing serious, we just got a little carried away in practice." Turning to look, the rest of the gang was there with random bandages and tears in the clothes.

Stoic only hummed in approval before following Freyja. Stepping through the doorway, he fought back the chuckle at the goose egg above Gobber's left eye. "By all of Valhalla how'd you find this one?" Mothdust breathed, drawing everyone to the table.

Freyja smiled softly as she pulled a cloth-covered bundle from the deep basket. "How else, with a dream."

Mothdust chuckled, shaking his head as he stepped away to fill the water basin. The humans gasped in shock, Toothless came closer, sniffing at the dragon as Njörðr laid down in front of him touching their noses together. "Freyja," Hiccup muttered as he stepped closer, holding a shaky hand out to him "is this…"

The Terror was just lying there, covered in scratches and bites. His right horn was completely missing; parts of the webbing on both wings were shredded, but healed skin. Half the tail was gone, covered with a crude, slightly bloody bandage. Freyja carefully picked up his shoulders, straightening both legs out on each side of his neck; Hiccup and Fishlegs gasping at the twisted foot. Mothdust returned, gaping along with them as he whispered, "White as can be…"

A hoarse caw tried to cut through the stunned silence as Freyja started unwrapping his tail. Everyone blinked at the noise, jumping towards the table. Mothdust quickly set the basin down, moving to clean his back when the Terror hissed; one bright red eye cracking open as he tried to lift his head. Freyja shushed at him as Njörðr cooed, the blue dragon rubbing his head along the yellowish spines down his neck. "By Odin's right eye…" Gobber swore as the kids and the Fury tried to get closer, "An albino."

"Freyja," Stoic said with as much confusion as command.

She huffed, not looking up from her work. "It's like I said Stoic, I had a dream last night so I found him."

"What? How does having a dream lead you to this?" Snotlout asked, the twins and Fishlegs nodding along.

Gobber smirked as he turned to them. "She ain't named Freyja for nothin'. The goddess blessed her before she was born."

"Aye," Stoic picked up, never taking his eyes off the tiny dragon. "She was born during the spring festival, happy and healthy even after one of the hardest winters Berk's ever had. Freyja's beauty isn't the only thing the goddess granted her."

Freyja blushed lightly as she turned to the kids. "My dreams are prophetic at times. It was hard when I was little, a lot of the times I didn't understand but my father helped me figure them out. After he died he started showing up in those dreams, telling or showing me what was to come." Toothless' cooing made her turn back to the table, watch as the blue Terror walked over to Hiccup, staring at him. "Last night Father appeared, telling me to go to the feverfew patch after lunch, that there was someone I had to help. So after lunch, I grabbed my things and we left. When I got there I turned to Njörðr," she nodded at him, "and he led me through the patch and into the forest to a bush underneath a massive oak. Njörðr crawled underneath and I heard a growling hiss. I pulled the bush away from the trunk and found him."

She had tied off the bandage around his distended stomach, moving up to his neck. "He's so small, at first glance I thought he was a hatchling, so I had Njörðr look for a nest but then I noticed his wings, how old those tears are. His right foreleg was a clean break, set and healed even though his foot isn't straight now." Freyja stopped as Njörðr stepped away from Hiccup, standing on the albino's right side to show the others that his foot should be pointing inwards not out. "He's been alive and fighting for a long time. Most like him are killed by their parents."

The girls jumped. "What, but why would they do that?" Astrid exclaimed, "It's just his color."

Fishlegs stepped up, nervously wringing his hands, "It's so rare that most animals don't know that. All they see is something's wrong, so that one is sick and they have to get rid of it before it infects the other children. They're usually thrown out of the nest or killed to protect the litter."(1)

Freyja nodded, "He's probably been eating anything and everything he can catch; mice, birds, bugs, maybe even berries and roots. Half these look like they've been reopened." She smiled when Mothdust offered her a dish of flaked fish. Wrapping him back in the blanket, Freyja slowly picked him up and took the bowl. Sitting in one of the chairs, she held it to his beak and smiled as those ruby eyes opened, he started picking at the food.

Half the guys in the room puffed up with pride as Hiccup, Toothless and the girls gathered around Freyja trying to touch the new dragon. Gobber smirked, turning to Stoic, "So another dragon in the house, ay Stoic?"

The chief coughed before turning to his best friend. "I'd never turn away one that's fought so hard."

"That's it!" Freyja perked up, looking at Stoic, "this one's name is Víðarr."(2)

"Víðarr…" Hiccup turned away a bit, "Forest warrior?"

Freyja smiled as he turned back, "I'm surprised you remembered. I didn't teach you much."

"What language is that?" Astrid asked, turning to them both.

Stoic answered. "Freyja's parents were sail makers from the west. Father let them stay here," Hiccup and Freyja bit their tongues, glancing at each other, "Njörðr made sure to teach his kids their language."

All the kids turned to the blue Terror clinging to Freyja's knees. "That's why he knew where to find Víðarr…" Fishlegs whispered in awe.

Hiccup just stared as a yellow eye turned to him. "You-You mean he…"

"No," Freyja giggled a bit as she took Hiccup's chin, turning him to her. "I think he's like Huginn and Muninn(3), Father uses him to help." Njörðr turned to her, warbling.

Víðarr warbled back, shoving the half-empty dish away with his nose before curving his neck, resting his head on Freyja's arm. She smiled as Njörðr hopped onto Hiccup, both of them moving out of the way as she went back to the table, setting the albino back into the basket. Toothless peeked in, barely licking the end of Víðarr's beak, purring when he stirred. The black dragon turned to Freyja and nodded, getting a scratch under his chin, "Thanks."

[==============]

He stepped back into the house, mildly surprised to find Freyja standing at the table, emptying her bag out. Tucking her dagger into her belt, she hummed to the white dragon cooing in front of her. Stoic shook his head at the sight before stepping closer, "Freyja, have you seen Hiccup?"

She didn't even turn as the dragon started picking through the pouches in front of it, actually tossing a few in the bag. "He said something about going with Fishlegs before he rushed out the door this morning. Why?"

Stoic sighed, rubbing his forehead. "A merchant ship is coming in. I was hoping to get Hiccup in on the greeting, show just how much he can control that dragon."

Freyja just smiled as Víðarr stopped, nodding his head as he cawed at her. "Do you want me to come along?" she turned to him as the albino crawled into the bag, "I learned a little more than Dyrean when I was away. I might be able to help."

Stoic just nodded as she slung the bag over her head, his gaze inadvertently drawn to her chest. Snapping his head up, he added, "Looks like they're from Anker."

Freyja squinted at him, "Anker… a little bit…" she started walking out the door, mumbling a little under her breath.

Stoic jumped as the blue dragon flew off his shoulder and landed on hers. "When did he…"

Stepping out, he quickly caught up to her, chuckling to himself as she ignored everything around her, lost in thought. The villagers laughed and smiled when Stoic had to grab her arm, steer her away from the dragons. "Freyja!" he jumped forward, barely catching her waist as one foot stepped into thin air. "Freyja what are you thinking?" Stoic asked as he stepped back, holding her a few inches off the ground.

She shook her head, suddenly seeing the edge of the cliff in front of her. "By Höðr,(4) I…"

"You need to stop trying so hard," Stoic surprised everyone by throwing her over his shoulder. Freyja squealed as the others laughed. "I need you alive if you wanna help," he tried to chuckle as he carried her to the stairs.

"Stoic you lug put me down!" Freyja started pounding on his back, making the villagers and dragons laugh as he kept going. Víðarr worked his head out of her bag, glaring over Freyja's back at the chief's obvious grin, "By Thor, Odin, and Loki put me down now Stoic Haddock or I'll yank that beard right out!"

"Oh quiet down," He shocked even himself when he spanked her. "Threaten me all you like, you can't reach it from there."

Freyja suddenly stopped fighting, resting her elbows on his back. "But someone else can do it for me."

Njörðr landed on Stoic's right shoulder, a Terror on each side growling at him made him stop. "You wouldn't dare," he growled, turning to her as best he could.

Freyja smiled, "Try me." Njörðr taking a deep breath made the chief's head spin. Trying to shake him off only made claws dig into his arm.

Stoic half-chuckled half-sighed as he slid Freyja back to her feet. "That was dirty."

"It worked," Freyja smirked as she shifted Víðarr's bag back into place, Njörðr jumping onto her shoulder. She turned to the docks, calmly walking away, "Now don't we have some visitors to greet."

He chuckled softly as he felt a hand pat his shoulder. "Nice to see that spirit's still there ay," Gobber smiled as they started following her, "Gonna need it puttin' up wit' you two."

Freyja stopped at the top of the ramp, watching the gray and gold sail come into their cove. Stoic took a deep breath as the wind gently blew her hair back. The sudden shove snapped him out of it, turning a hard glare to Gobber's crooked grin as the smith hobbled by him, "Stop gawkin' and get goin'. Bad form makin' 'em wait."

The chief grumbled as he squared his shoulders, catching up to Freyja before she got to the docks. Everyone there gasped and stared as a ship as long but twice as tall as theirs sailed in, stopping at the end of the docks. Sailors swinging out from the masts surprised the dock workers as they helped tie off the ship, four still on board actually _lowering _the gangplank. Two men in blue tunics and gray pants stepped off, the one with graying hair coming closer as the young man turned back to the deck. A woman in a blue dress stepped out, mouse-brown hair done up in a tight bun. The elder man stood in front of Stoic, nodding politely as he held his hand out, /"Hello people of Berk, we have braved your waters and your rumors to offer up our goods."/

Stoic took the hand, careful not to grasp too hard as he shook. "Welcome to Berk. There's no need to fear, our dragons are quite tame."

Njörðr slowly crawled closer, stretching his neck out to sniff at the strangers. Both men stared in wonder as the woman stepped closer, offering her hand. /"You must forgive Chief Stoic, he doesn't know much of your tongue./ Freyja stated.

/"That's quite alright child,"/ the woman answered as she scratched the Terror's chin. /"We're used to it. You seem to know it though."/

Freyja nodded as the younger man stepped closer. /"Not very well. I-"/ she was cut off by a sharp hiss.

Everyone jumped back as Freyja turned to her bag, "Sorry, he's very cautious."

/"Paranoid is more like it,"/ the man replied as he took a step forward.

Njörðr clung to her right shoulder, stretching down as Víðarr peeked out, red eyes taking in the scene before snapping back in. "He's got every reason to be afraid," Freyja stated as the Anker people gawked. "I'm amazed Víðarr is still alive."

\"Víðarr? So you know the Gjerta tongue?"\ The woman asked, amazed.

"Freyja," Stoic cut in with a grumble as the older man just smiled at them.

"Sorry," she quickly stepped back to his side. /"Since Stoic and I introduced each other, the man on his right is his second, Spitelout. And the one with the silly moustache is Gobber, our blacksmith."/ Freyja pointed to them before turned to the merchants.

The older man stepped foreward. "My name is Kolinkar, the captain. The young man there is my son Balduin. And this is my wife, Synnøve," Kolinkar surprised everyone by speaking in Berk.

"So you know our tongue," Stoic asked as he let them by.

Kolinkar smiled as he turned to Freyja, "Probably as well as she knows ours."

Freyja chuckled, turning away from Synnøve and Njörðr, "At least I won't be the only one bartering."

All the men laughed as they started up the docks back to the village. Synnøve smiled as the blue dragon crawled onto her shoulder, /"You handle the men pretty well."/

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Freyja huffed, /"I've had to do it for a long time."/

/"With beauty such as yours it's understandable,"/ Balduin spoke up from her left, a safe distance from Víðarr.

But not from Stoic. Freyja jumped as he snagged his arm around her waist, pulling her in close and off her feet again. "Stoic you idiot put me down!" she started slapping at his arm, "How do you expect them to trust us now!" Sighing when he ignored her and started toward the village, Freyja turned to the Anker couple as they smiled, /"You'll have to forgive him, I just spent ten years as a hostage on Dyre so he's a little overprotective."/

Kolinkar leaned in to whisper to Synnøve, /"Possessive's more like it."/ She smiled, holding back her giggles.

Balduin rushed to follow, calling out, /"So where's the fabled Night Fury? It's half the reason our crew agreed to come."/

Freyja smacked at the shoulder, not getting even a twitch. /"Sorry it'll have to wait a bit. Hiccup took off this morning and didn't tell anyone where,"/ she pinched the arm this time, /"seems to think he can get away with it since he's got the fastest dragon around."/

Kolinkar laughed as the blue Terror crawled across his shoulders. "Sounds like he's in trouble."

"He's not the only one," Freyja growled as Njörðr jumped from Kolinkar to Stoic, clinging to his shoulder clasp and hissing in his ear. The chief tried to ignore it, grumbling under his breath.

"What the-" Stoic suddenly jumped, dropping Freyja as he pulled away. She smirked as Gobber laughed at the white dragon hanging from the chief's hand. Njörðr launched off his shoulder just as Stoic was about to toss Víðarr away, tackling him into Freyja's arms.

The whole dock laughed as their healer just smiled at their chief. "I warned you once." Freyja shook her head as she stepped forward, Víðarr crawling into the bag, pushing the bandaging up with his tail. "What, did you think he wouldn't protect me?" she sighed as she took his hand, inspecting the bite, "Quit glaring at me, it's just a scratch."

Stoic jumped as she raised his hand to her lips, "Freyja what are you-"

"They're poisonous, remember," she cut him off, surprising everyone as she sucked on the back of his hand. Twisting a bit, Freyja spat it behind her, "If I don't get it out now you could lose that hand."

All he could do was watch, "But Freyja-"

She pulled away from his palm, spitting it out again. "You know I've been doing this for years Stoic. It doesn't bother me at all." Freyja started tying the bandage around his hand.

/"Years, child?"/ Synnøve asked, the men watching in shock.

Freyja nodded, /"I started training as a healer when I was seven. With all the dragon attacks on these islands, I've been treating these kind of injuries for a long time."/

Synnøve jumped and Freyja laughed at all the waterskins being offered her. \"This has been going on for almost as long,"\ Freyja shook her head, taking the one Stoic offered, \"sometimes I think this blessing is a curse."\

The older woman smiled as she led her into the village, \"You should be flattered that they're still doing this child. Most women would kill for this much attention from just their husbands."\

Freyja chuckled, \"There's enough of them already here."\

Synnøve laughed with her, turning to her own.\"At least mine isn't."\

"Enough with the secret meeting ladies," Kolinkar stepped closer, putting Synnøve's hand on his arm. "I think it's time for a tour, a lesson about the dragons."

A shadow flowed overhead, landing just in front of them. The Anker people all stared in fear and wonder as the Night Fury turned around, tail sweeping in front of them all. "I'm sorry if we scared you," the rider hopped down, "I didn't know that-" he cut off at the icy glare as Freyja stomped up to him.

"Hiccup!" her malicious tone even had the Vikings scared. "No more of this gallivanting around! At least tell someone how long you'll be gone."

"But Freyja I-" Hiccup cut off at her threatening glare.

"I don't care. I know you're more responsible than this. If I catch you again there will be hell to pay, understand." Freyja stepped back.

Hiccup nodded in disbelief, glancing at his father as Freyja turned away. She took a deep breath before turning to Kolinkar and Synnøve. "Since the expert finally decided to show himself," Hiccup cringed behind her, "he'll show you how to treat our dragons." A soft caw came from her bag, /"If you'll excuse me I've got a wounded dragon to feed."/

She didn't react to the approval on the couple's faces as she left. Stoic shook his shock when he saw their expressions, not sure what to think about it all as he followed Hiccup and their visitors.

[===================================================================]

(1) - All this about Albinism is roughly what biologists know about it happening in the wild. I couldn't find any references to how it's treated/accepted in society aside from Africa, which has many superstitions ranging from blessed by gods to voodoo to AIDS cures. Believe me don't ask.

(2) - Víðarr was completely accidental, I swear! I found it in a baby name list with the meaning above, but when I looked up Höðr, I found Víðarr was listed in Norse mythology. Víðarr ("wide ruler") is a god among the Æsir associated with vengeance. He's the son of Odin and the jötunn Gríðr, and is foretold to avenge his father's death by killing the wolf Fenrir at Ragnarök, which he survives. From wikipedia.

(3) - Huginn ("thought") and Muninn ("memory") are a pair of ravens that fly all over the world, Midgard, and bring the god Odin information. From wikipedia.

(4) - Höðr, son of Odin, the blind God of Darkness and Winter, Loki tricked him into killing his brother Baldr. Frigg asked everything in the world not to harm Baldr but, mistletoe either refused or Frigg considered it too young. When Loki found this out, he made a dart of sharpened mistletoe and gave it to Höðr. In the middle of a banquet, Höðr with sharp ears and sharp mistletoe killed Baldur. From godchecker and wikipedia.


	6. Family Blowups

AN: wow you guys! i swear i get a new watch or fav everyday. thanks bunches! i'm amazed i got this out in 8 days; the only time it's been quicker was a set of drabbles.

couple of friendly reminders: first, this is **Movie-verse only**.(you'll see the emphasis later). second the /Anker language is in back slashes/, spoken by the merchants and Freyja. the \forward slashes is the language of Freyja's parents\ and only she and Synnøve can speak it; Hiccup understands a bit.

i have no idea why Gobber's accent is so obvious when Stoic's is barely there. normally i hate when people write out accents, so seeing myself do it is strange enough, but this is just too weird. O_o

* * *

He couldn't get the proud smile off his face as Hiccup introduced the Anker people to the different dragons in the village. Luckily Hiccup had caught Astrid and the Thorston twins so he could get their visitors even closer to the other dragons. More than one were amazed by the Nightmares, until they found out about the setting themselves on fire bit. Balduin had started up what had become a regular argument for Hiccup; selling the dragon eggs. Gold and silver danced in Balduin's eyes, the merchant in him only thinking of the profit. But Hiccup knew the creatures, what it takes to tend to hatchlings, that a dozen humans couldn't handle the demands of even one let alone the whole clutch. When his refusals wouldn't sway the other, Hiccup just looked at him and said, "Okay, but you have to get them yourself." Balduin's face went as white as snow when the six dragons around them growled in unison. All the men laughed as he stumbled back into Spitelout.

Freyja returned almost on cue, Víðarr fast asleep in her arms as Njörðr flew ahead and landed on Toothless. Hiccup and Gobber laughed as he took the Terror off the Fury's head, letting the Mattelise crew get close. Hiccup smiled at Njörðr crawling onto Kolinkar. "Don't you love me anymore?" Freyja mock pouted as the blue dragon crawled from one man to the next. The head snapped up and cawed at her before he crawled onto someone else's back. "Fine, be that way," she sniffed as the men chuckled. Víðarr had snapped awake at the call, growling in her arms until Freyja held him up in her hands, rubbing her nose against his beak. "I know he loves me," she crooned, giggling as Víðarr stretched forward, rubbing against her ear. Even Toothless laughed as Njörðr launched himself into the air, circling her before landing across her shoulders, cooing as he loved up the other side.

With all the laughter no one noticed that Freyja stepped closer to the chief, at least until he barked out "What the-" when she held Víðarr in front of his face.

She just ignored Stoic's glare as Víðarr turned his head to her. "You should apologize, or else he'll kick us out for the night."

The albino cocked his head and cooed as Stoic gaped and the others laughed. Hiccup stepped closer, trying to keep the smile off his face as he nodded. "She's right," Víðarr turned to him, "He's kicked Toothless out for knocking over a chair. Who knows how long you'll be out after biting him."

Stoic just stood there, "But Freyja why would you…"

"You think I'd leave him alone outside," Freyja held him a bit higher so his stubbed tail was in Stoic's view. "Any of the dragons in the village could have done this to him, could do it again."

Seeing Stoic still shocked, Gobber piped up. "Oy I wouldna worry, I'm sure Mothdust's got room for ya."

Both of them turned to the blacksmith; one glaring, one nodding. "Yeah, I guess we could go to his place."

"Freyja." Stoic cool statement held a bit of anger.

The woman just sighed as she held up her dragon again, "I'm not asking you to kiss him or anything," both heads immediately turned to her. Freyja gently shook Víðarr, "You make nice." He huffed before rubbing his beak against Stoic's nose. The man jumped at the touch, embarrassed by his reaction. Freyja looked around the albino, "Well?"

Remembering what Hiccup did to calm his beast, Stoic scratched under it jaw with one meaty finger. "All right then." He flinched slightly as Víðarr swooned, head falling into his hand.

Freyja's chuckle made him look up, amazed at the smile she gave him as she lowered Víðarr. Stoic moved along with her, keeping the dragon's head in his hand until Freyja'd placed him in the crook of her arm. She gave him that same smile as she took Víðarr's head into her hand, the dragon's cooing taking on a softer note. "Well gentlemen," Freyja started, smiling big at the Vikings' reaction, /"we've got work to do."/

Synnøve just smiled as she watched Freyja walk away, the men following her.

[==============]

It had been a long and fruitful afternoon, the shrewd bartering gaining more than goods from both sides. The whole crowd happily joined the others in the Mead Hall. The crew and the villagers ate and laughed together, sharing tales of their travels. The men smiled as Freyja and Synnøve sat at the other end of the table. \"I take it things went well,"\ Synnøve smiled as Freyja moved Víðarr into her lap.

Freyja laughed as she looked up, \"Very, surprised quite a few of them with how harsh I was."\

\"Especially your chief,"\ the older woman said as they turned to him. Stoic was laughing and smiling with the rest of them, occasionally nodding over to her.

Freyja leaned closer to Synnøve and whispered, \"I've been doing that a lot lately."\ The group of men roaring with laughter as Stoic turned as red as his hair made both women giggle.

Hiccup had jumped at the sudden outburst as he sat down. "Listen Freyja, I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything when I left this morning, it's just-" he stopped when she held up her hand.

"Hiccup I don't need to know why, and I can't begin to imagine how far you could go," she smiled as Toothless puffed up, "Just tell me when you plan on coming back next time."

"Okay," he nodded, pushing Toothless's head away from the table.

Synnøve turned a confused eye to her, /"Why is your son calling you by name?"/

"Oh he's not my boy," Freyja answered, not realizing which language she was using. "He's- how would… Hiccup is my sister's son. She died because of a dragon attack when he was little, so it fell to me to raise him."

/"But what of his father?"/ Synnøve asked, surprised that Hiccup understood one of the words, his face going white.

Hiccup shakily pointed as Freyja answered. "The chief is his…" she trailed off as she looked up, found Stoic watching them. He was sitting there as impassive as a chief should be, but the proud father's anger was flickering in his eyes.

Kolinkar coughed as Synnøve lowered her head. /"I am sorry Chief Stoic; it was rude of me to assume such a thing."/ She started apologizing; not realizing Stoic's gaze was locked on Freyja.

"Please forgive us for being so discourteous, we had no idea it was an issue." Kolinkar added, standing at Stoic's side.

Freyja broke away from Stoic as she turned to the couple. /"No need to apologize, he's just touchy about it because Hiccup almost died at Helheim."/ She tried to brush it off, turning back to the chief, /"Normally we'd offer to have you stay with us tonight but…"/

The couple looked at all three; anger, shock and calm making the decision. /"We will stay on our ship tonight."/ Kolinkar stated as he stood, helping Synnøve up, leading her outside.

The looks shot from each end of the table would have made the other men laugh, if it weren't their chief firing the death glare. Freyja turned away again, shaking her head as she took the albino into her arms and left. She wasn't the least bit surprised that Hiccup hopped up with her, but the rough scraping of the bench made her glance over her shoulder. Stoic was practically stomping along behind her, Gobber and surprisingly Mothdust following him. Hiccup was fidgeting his hands as Toothless kept nudging his arm, all the while Freyja just calmly stroked Víðarr's back until they were halfway home.

"Oh calm down, it was an honest mistake." She shot over her shoulder when she stopped, tucking Víðarr in his bag.

"He's my son." Stoic's grumble practically fell on her.

Freyja instantly spun around, "Than treat him like it! Why was I the one scolding him this afternoon? Why am I the one telling him about his family?" She stepped closer, glaring just as darkly, "Why is it that even after ten years apart I am still closer to him than you are?"

Stoic squared his shoulders, keeping his arms folded.

"It's only been three days Stoic. I know all about what happened when I was gone. All of Hiccup's accidents, the fights, that you were using your son as a threat." She swung her left arm towards Hiccup, "If you had actually been his father none of it would have happened. You were just as clumsy as he is once, and what did Gruff do about it?" Hiccup gasped at that. "If you had paid more attention to him you would have realized all he wanted to do was impress you. But no, you did what you always do when you're embarrassed, go back to being chief and start barking orders!"

All the men flinched at that sentence; Stoic put his arms down, fists clenched tight. "Freyja…" Gobber started, knowing the signs.

She just ignored it. "But now that he tamed a Night Fury, took down the Beast of Helheim, he's suddenly your son again! You're proud of him now after he risked his life to fix your mistake. Are you gonna name him your successor now, cause we all know you never even considered him before. Just because Hiccup creates tail fins instead of battle plans doesn't mean he's incompetent."

"Freyja," Stoic growled through his teeth.

"You can listen to anyone else in the village talk about their day, their problems, but not your own son. Why is that so hard? Sure I can't believe some of the things he thinks of but it does make sense. And don't give me that 'you have nothing to talk about' shit." She cut in as he opened his mouth, "I've been the one telling him about his family, even your side. I saw that look on Hiccup's face in there; he doesn't even know how she died."

Stoic shrunk back a bit at that, "It's too hard-"

Freyja stepped right up to him, jabbing him in the chest with each word. "Don't. You. Dare. Stoic Haddock. You weren't here! You didn't have to deal with the charring and blistering, the blood and puss. You didn't have to listen to the screams and the crying, the flinching and cringing as she slowly got used to it. You weren't snowed in with them!" She grabbed his beard, pulling him down to eye level, "**You **didn't have to figure out how to keep a three year old out of the room while you changed the bandages. **You **didn't have to see the tears while she watched me do everything she was supposed to for him. **You **didn't have to see the light go out of her eyes when she realized the only thing she could do for him was to stop talking!" Freyja suddenly shoved him back, turning to find Hiccup overwhelmed. She quickly wrapped her right arm across his shoulders, pressing his head onto hers. Stoic stumbled a bit, turning away from them.

"So that's why…" Mothdust cut through the silence.

Freyja nodded as Hiccup raised his head. "You were only three Hiccup; you didn't understand that the person covered in scary bandages was Mom. You finally heard Mom's voice again so you came running, but the scary person sounded like her and you started screaming." He nodded as he hugged Freyja, burying his face in her shoulder. So she turned to Stoic, "It took hours until he cried himself to sleep, then I had to try and hold her as she did."

"Thanks to that freak blizzard Freyja was taking care of them both alone for twelve days. When Moonwort and I dug them out he ordered Freyja to take Hiccup to his house, made the two of them stay there while we tended to Lífdís." Mothdust added, watching the chief's face. "Lífdís had already accepted her death when you came back two days later."

Stoic finally looked back, staring at the tears running down Freyja's cheeks. "Don't you dare tell me it's hard for you to talk about. You had five days with your wife when she was numb to the pain and waiting for a Valkyrie with Moonwort and Mothdust tending to her. I had twelve days with my sister tending to fresh wounds with my nephew under foot. Every time I think of her the first thing I see is how badly burned her face was." Freyja wasn't surprised that Hiccup tensed in her arms. "But he should know about her, that she did it all because she loves him."

"Freyja I…" Stoic started stepping closer.

"No," she stepped back, pulling Hiccup along. "As usual you're more wrapped up in taking care of the village than your family." Freyja turned them towards the house, "Some days I wonder what she saw in you."

Her words knocked him farther back than her shove. All three men watched in shock as they went home. Gobber and Mothdust looked at each other, the smith giving a short headshake to the healer. Mothdust nodded as he headed back to the Hall. Gobber hobbled up to Stoic, patting his shoulder. "Och, come on ta the shop. Let the girl cool down a mite." Not surprised he didn't even blink, Gobber slugged him instead. When Stoic turned to him, he swung his good hand. "Come on."

Trusting his best friend, Stoic followed blindly. The moment they were out of sight Gobber nodded and Stoic slumped against the workbench. He didn't ask why or how when a pint was shoved into his hand. "She's right." Gobber stated.

"I know," Stoic barely spoke. "I never saw that… I haven't been his father. I never even tried."

"I wouldna go that far," Gobber stated, sitting on a crate.

"I just trip and I'm training three more hours a day. Hiccup knocks down an entire sword rack and he's sent him home. Does that sound like a father to you?" Stoic sighed, turning to him, "He takes after his mother so much I just let her have him, after she died it was hard to just be near him."

"That's why Freyja always had him." Gobber added, thinking back. "Aye, but Thorvald was a scrawny little thing once too. Hiccup coulda took after his uncle."

Stoic nodded, turning away. "Lífdís and Thorvald were good Vikings, but they weren't born to Vikings. Haddocks have always been Vikings, strong warrior stock… and my son's a wisp of a man who'd think before he'd fight."

Gobber chuckled, "Good thing he did too. Who knows what else woulda happened." Getting little more than a nod in reply, he decided to press it. "That's not all that got ya this upset, is it? The girl's tears got to ya."

Stoic sighed, rubbing his eyes. "It's just… Freyja's never let anyone see her pain. I've taken her lashes before but to see her like that…"

"I've never see ya smacked like that." Gobber smirked as the man froze again. "Ya finally gonna admit it?"

Stoic raised his head, glaring at the man. "Admit what?"

"How smitten ya are." Gobber waved away the glare as he sat back. "Come on, ya been moonin' since Freyja got back." He smirked as the man looked away, "Maybe even longer?" Stoic wouldn't look back so he continued. "Can't really blame ya though, blessed by the goddess indeed. The time away's only made her more beautiful, never thought it possible. 'm surprised they ain't knocking on your door already, askin' for her. Sure were plenty afore she left. Makes-"

"Enough!" Stoic barely kept it below a roar, "Stop your goadin'. Fine, I admit it. I love her. Even afore she left. Can you blame me for reactin' like that?"

"So that's why ya kept turnin' um down." Gobber stood, refilling his mug. "Always wondered 'bout that."

"It was barely three months after Lífdís died Gobber. I needed Freyja to take care of Hiccup." Stoic tried to explain.

Gobber nodded as he turned back, "So the first-borns were turned away and the others werena good enough. But another year and Hiccup didna need her so much. Ya woulda been fine without her at night."

"Hiccup was too attached," Stoic sighed, setting his mug on the bench, "I was too attached, I wasn't sure if it was my feelings or Hiccup's. I just didn't want her to go."

"Then Freyja chooses to go to Dyre…"

"I knew it was me." He looked up at his friend. "I didn't want her to do it. Not for ten whole years. I almost asked her for a handfasting."

"Wha…" the smith gasped. "That- back then! No wonder you're so possessive now." Gobber smirked at the glare. All he did was point to the bandaged hand.

Stoic huffed as he held it.

Freyja backed away from the window, his words ringing in her ears as she went back home.

* * *

AN: i'm sure you've realized what a handfasting is, but the thing about the first-borns needs alittle explaining. the first-born son would inherit the father's home/lands/etc. after his death so when he marries his bride's expected to move into the family home. any other boys are expected to move into their bride's or build a new home.

i've had this little b*tch-out in my head for the moment i started this story. i know Stoic mentions a few things he did try with Hiccup in the movie. i based alot of this off how their relationship was at the start, give some reason why they were so far apart when there's so many little things in the film that show how alike they are.

please review, i'm not sure about leaving Synnøve, Kolinkar and their crew on the island when the major event takes place. so tell me what you think.


	7. Hard Lessons

**AN:** sorry bout the wait guys, but i hit a wall halfway through and when i did get over it i couldn't stop writing. but hey good news for you, it's the longest chapter yet! ^^

remember \"this is a language that only Synnøve and Freyja can speak"\ it's the only one Synnøve speaks in this chapter.

and Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

"It should be- EEP!" Fishlegs jumped as he and Hiccup stepped out of his house, suddenly shuffling his feet as his eyes jumped everywhere.

"Hiccup." Stoic called out from behind him.

Hiccup spun at the call, "Uhh Dad, what are you doing here?" Fishlegs jumped again, disappearing back into the house.

"I wanted to talk to you son," Stoic answered as he got to Hiccup's side. He put one meaty hand across the back of Hiccup's shoulders, leading him away.

Hiccup nodded, hopping on his good leg a few times to stay in step. "If it's about what Freyja said last night Dad it's okay. It's not all your fault; I mean I never asked about Mom either so don't-"

"No Hiccup, Freyja was right." Stoic sighed, stopping them at the bottom of some stairs. Turning to Hiccup, he looked him in the eye, "I promised I'd take care of you, so I tried to keep you out of danger. I never taught you how to take care of yourself. I should've paid attention more."

Surprised at his words, Hiccup pat his arm. "It's okay Dad, I'm still alive right?" Hiccup could have slapped himself as his father's gaze fell to his feet. "Occupational hazard," he quipped with a smirk.

Stoic chuckled, smiling as he looked back at his son. "Now about the dragon training," he turned to the hall, beaconing Hiccup to follow, "How old should the dragons be when they start?"

Hiccup smiled big as he rushed after.

[=============================]

\"What are you doing up here child?"\ Synnøve's question snapped her out of her thoughts.

Turning away from the cliff's edge, Freyja smiled as she nodded to the Terror in front of her. \"It's the closest Víðarr can get to flying."\ They laughed as he jumped up, letting the wind in his abused wings push him backwards. \"I thought of letting him ride with someone, but it's not the same… it might make him feel worse."\

The older woman nodded as she stepped closer, caught the confusion in her eyes. \"Now what's really bothering you?"\ Synnøve smiled as Freyja hung her head.

\"I'm sure you know Stoic and I got into a fight last night."\ Freyja paused as she nodded, \"I stormed off to the house, leaving him there. When I calmed down, I decided I had to apologize for how hard I was and left. I found him with Gobber-"\

\"The peg leg?"\

Freyja nodded. \"They were in the shop, talking… I overheard some things…"\

Synnøve chuckled as she turned towards the sea. \"So you've finally realized your chief's in love with you."\

Freyja's head snapped up. \"How did-"\

\"It was obvious when we first stepped onto your docks, the way he reacted to Balduin's flirting."\ Synnøve turned her eyes to Freyja, watching her fidget. \"I asked last night because you seem like you're already man and wife, though I now know why you're not intimidated by him."\

Víðarr stopped jumping, crawling over to them. \"Stoic was already… my sister had been promised to Stoic before I was born, he was one of my brother's best friends. He's always been in my life."\ Freyja knelt down, scratching the albino's back. \"He said he realized he loved me before I was taken to Dyre. But I… He's never shown me he feels that way."\

The older woman quirked an eye at her, \"Come child, the way he looks at you is more than enough."\ She chuckled as Freyja froze. \"I'm sure he's done something that seemed unusual, out of place for him: touched your cheek, stroked your hair,"\ she smiled as Freyja picked up her fire-bleached locks, \"shown you some kind of concern."\

Memories of that goodbye came back as Freyja looked down at that same dock. The Terror cooed at the mood change, crawling into her lap, nudging her cheek. She just absently rubbed his neck, sighing. \"You're right. But I…"\

Synnøve smiled as she knelt beside her, placing her hand on Freyja's shoulder. \"Tell me, what were your biggest fears while you were away?"\

\"It was ten years; I missed so much…"\ Freyja sighed as she looked into ruby eyes. \"My biggest fears… I'd lost one or both of them, Hiccup forgot all about me, Stoic ma-"\ she froze.

\"-married another?"\ Synnøve finished and Freyja nodded. \"It's nothing to be ashamed of child, it was after your sister had past. As long as these feelings are real and true you should act upon them."\

\"But Lífdís…"\ Freyja started, picking up Víðarr as they stood.

Synnøve took Freyja's chin, looking in her eyes. \"I'm sure she is happy that you found love in each other. It's time you did something about it."\ Then she smiled, \" Just not in public, you've embarrassed him enough child."\

Freyja only blushed as she started back to the path. \"I know."\

[=============================]

He almost thought Urðr was playing with him when he walked into the house. Freyja was sitting on a stool by the fire pit, combing out her hair with Hiccup and the dragons sitting on the floor watching, talking with her. Chuckling as they both turned, Stoic smiled. "This brings back memories."

Freyja smiled back, still combing as Stoic put his helmet on the cross beam. "But how old?"

"What do you mean?" Hiccup piped in, leaning back on Toothless.

Stoic turned to him as the blue Terror crawled across the floor. "You always used to watch Freyja comb her hair as she told you stories, Hiccup."

"He used to watch as Lífdís and I combed each others." Freyja added, smiling when Hiccup turned to Stoic.

"Aye," Stoic nodded, laughing slightly. "She was always jealous of your hair."

Hiccup and Toothless both popped up at his words. "Why would Mom be jealous?"

The adults laughed, Freyja turning to him. "Who do you think you got your baby-fine hair from Hiccup?" they both smiled big as he turned to his father. "A shield maiden takes great pride in her hair; Lífdís always hated hers for it."

"Why?" Hiccup asked as both Terrors crawled into his lap.

"How long she had to grow it for a respectable bun." Stoic answered.

Freyja added to it. "Your mom had to grow her hair to her knees to get a bun this big." She loosely wrapped her elbow-length hair into one, barely keeping her fingers around it. "She was so ashamed of it she'd make sure there was nobody else in the hot spring when she bathed. It would take hours to comb and re-braid it." She let her hair down, simply tying it behind her back.

Stoic smiled as he stepped around the Night Fury, "Aye, I remember how intricate you would get it for the festivals. The other maidens were jealous of her then."

"Which only made her show off even more," Freyja nodded at Hiccup's look, smiling at the surprise on his face. "Lífdís wouldn't let me do it for anyone else, even myself."

"And when I was born her secret got out," Hiccup put it together, turning away.

"It's okay Hiccup," Stoic said, rubbing his head, "She was so smitten with you that she didn't care." Shocked, Hiccup turned to find big smiles on both faces, Freyja nodding too. "Now get those beasts outside and fed," Stoic stated as he offered his arm. Hiccup nodded once as he clasped it, mildly surprised he wasn't hefted like usual as he stood up. All three of the dragons followed as Hiccup lead them out the back door.

Freyja smiled as she stood, waiting as he turned to her, "Stoic, Thank you. Hiccup told me about this afternoon. I didn't mean to be so hard on you last night but I'm glad to see you're doing more." She put her hand on his chest, not daring to look up.

Stoic closed his eyes as his face burned at her touch. "No Freyja you were right, I gave up on Hiccup too quickly. I never considered his feelings, or yours." He stopped, opening his eyes as she stepped away. "If you hadn't been so hard I wouldn't have seen it. Thanks."

As he put his right hand over hers trying to keep her closer, Stoic could only stare, amazed as Freyja turned away, trying to hide the blush and her smile. Raising his left, he took her chin just as a high-pitched shriek filled the air. "Oh no!" Freyja gasped as she pulled away, started outside.

"Freyja what is it?" Stoic followed, scanning the skies around them.

"What's going on?" Hiccup called out as they rounded the house, both Terrors darting towards their mistress.

The shriek filled the air again as a silver blur shot across the village, roof after roof slipping off the houses. "Timberjack," All three of them said as they watched it circle out over the waters, six dragons hopping into the sky trying to keep it back. "One kept attacking on Dyre," Freyja said, starting towards the village, "Tell everyone to go to the Hall."

Stoic grabbed her arm, "Why?"

"It'll cut down every house, anywhere to hide." Freyja answered as she tried to pull him along.

Hiccup nodded before turning, "Okay bud let's-" he cut off at the sharp hiss Toothless gave him. "Toothless come on," he tried again, amazed as his dragon just hissed more, opening it wings and backing away from him.

Stoic just stared as the Night Fury kept pulling away from his son, hissing and screeching whenever he got too close. "Stoic!" Freyja called out, tugging at his arm just as the familiar whoosh of a fireball flew through the air. Spinning back to the village, the sky was filled with fire. The lone Nightmare in the air was almost keeping the Timberjack back, barely able to avoid the forelegs. Nadders and Gronkles were trying to keep up with the Timberjack's head, using their fires and bodies to try and block the flames that fanned out its mouth, some still reaching the village. With buildings burning and sliding down around them, Freyja and Stoic rushed into the square. "By Thor!" Freyja slid to a stop, pointing up at the dragons.

Stoic's eyes went wide before he quickly scanned the crowd: each of their riders were still on land and barking orders up at them. They immediately let go, Stoic joining the Vikings as Freyja turned to the other villagers, trying to get them to the Hall. Seeing the fires spreading, knowing what would happen, Stoic shoved it back as he turned to the four Zippleback riders there. "Take it down."

"Right!" they called out, rushing to their dragons.

"Dad no!" Hiccup yelled over it all, running to him with Toothless on his heels. "No Dad, just let me-" Toothless knocked Hiccup to the ground, screeching in his face just like the first time the met.

Stoic stood beside Hiccup, sighing. "I have to."

Shrieks and screeches replaced the fireballs; making a cacophony of noise no one could talk over. Haddock stared at Haddock as it slowly faded away, coming to an abrupt stop. Every gaze turned from the sky to the square, watching both men as the flames grew and crackled around them all. The Night Fury backed off his master, wanting to croon at his tears but knowing it was wrong, that he'd done the right thing. Hiccup forcefully turned away as he sat up, the shock quickly turning to pain and anger.

"Hiccup."

"No." He almost seethed out the word.

"Stoic look!" the cry cut into the impending fight, a rough hand turning him to the west.

Njörðr was flapping weakly through the smoke, trying to hold Víðarr by his shoulders.

"Freyja," both Haddocks gasped, rushing towards the Terrors. Stoic barely caught them as Njörðr drooped suddenly, "What happened? Where is she?"

The blue one fainted in his arms so the white one cawed loudly, nodding back down the road before crawling up his arm. Víðarr switched shoulders at the turn, cawing to Stoic's left as he kept running. He yanked on Stoic's ear, getting him to stop at an exploded house. Everyone that followed could only gape at the destruction. "Freyja!" he bellowed, eyes darting around the chaos. A sharp hiss and beak pulling on his beard made Stoic turn around, barely seeing a piece of the roof shift, a flash of blue fabric. "Freyja!" he cried again as he rushed over, tossing the debris away one-handed as a brown boot popped out. Seeing nothing more than scrapes and dirt, Stoic almost sighed in relief until she turned to them. That white blond streak was turning red, it running down her cheek with the gash, the bruising and swelling forming fast.

Freyja groaned as she tried to sit up, "Stoic." She squinted her right eye closed as she reached for his hand.

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. "Don't let her get up." Mothdust said quickly, keeping the serious look on his face as Stoic snapped to him. "That's worse than it looks; we have to get her home now."

Without thinking Stoic quickly scooped Freyja into his arms, trying not to jostle her too much as he rushed her home. Mothdust and the others caught up as Stoic kicked down the door, carrying her to her room. The moment Stoic put her down Mothdust kicked him out, "You'll be in the way, now go!"

Finding Hiccup, Gobber and surprisingly Kolinkar outside the door, Stoic just shook his head. "Come," Kolinkar started, waving them to follow. "I've seen this before; I'll explain what I can." All three nodded, silently following.

Stepping into the great room, Synnøve and Astrid were setting the kettle over the fire as Spitelout and Balduin stood by the front door. "Well, what do you know about Freyja's injury?" Stoic stood in front of the older man.

Kolinkar sighed as he stepped back a bit. "I've seen it before on the battlefield. We call it The Sleeping Death," he paused as all the Berk citizens jumped. "It looks like nothing more than a bad blow to the head, but when they go to sleep at night… they don't wake up."

Both Haddocks went white; Astrid rushed to Hiccup's side as Stoic stumbled back, his mouth moving slightly, nothing coming out. "She can recover from this," Kolinkar clearly stated, trying to snap them out of it. He nodded as Stoic's gaze locked onto his, "Wake her up every few hours, and try to keep her off her feet for the next few days."

"Once the dizziness, the lightheadedness passes Freyja will be fine." Mothdust added as he came in behind them.

"But how do we know it's helping her?" Hiccup mumbled as he looked up.

Mothdust turned to him. "You can tell by how easy it is to wake her up." Gazes fell to the floor as the alternative slipped into everyone's minds. "Freyja will be pretty sleepy, when she starts nodding off just let her. She needs as much as she can safely get." He smiled at Synnøve as she took the warm water from the kettle, leading her to the bedroom.

Stoic jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder, turning to Spitelout. "Stay. You should be here."

Gobber hobbled up before he could argue, "It's not like we ne'er been attacked by dragons afore. We can clean up without ye, Stoic. You're too worried te help anyway."

He tried to smile as he nodded, Balduin following the two of them out.

[=============================]

"Freyja," Mothdust spoke softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Freyja, I need to clean the wound."

Her eyes fluttered open as she raised her head from her shoulder. Flinching, hissing slightly as he dabbed at her face, Freyja said, "So," barely above a whisper.

Mothdust hummed as he left the cloth on her wound, nodding as Synnøve added water to the poultice. "They're too worried about you to fight now."

"Wha?" Freyja gasped, cringing when she tried to open both eyes.

"Before we found you Stoic ordered they take down the Timberjack, so you can imagine how Hiccup reacted." Mothdust answered as he started applying the medicine.

"But Toothless wouldn't let him on, how could-" a yawn cut her off.

Freyja jumped as she felt fingers in her hair behind her. \"Worry about it tomorrow child,"\ Synnøve's voice made her relax, smiling slightly as she felt her braiding her hair. \"You do know what happened to you, right?"\

"Um-hmm," she hummed softly as Mothdust tied off the bandage. "So who else is watching over me?"

Mothdust squeezed her hand before standing, "Synnøve and Kolinkar. I have to get back to the village. I'll be by when I can." Freyja gave him a small smile before her eyes slid closed.

The older woman smiled as she stood with him. He surprised her when he stopped just inside the door, "I loved her once, I doubt there's a man in the village that didn't. It wasn't even Stoic that changed my feelings. Just watching her with Hiccup was enough. Even now, after ten years apart they're no different." Mothdust sighed as he turned to Synnøve, "But still she's my best friend, take care of her." Synnøve nodded slightly as he left.

[=============================]

He crept into the room, freezing as he stood beside her bed. Not sure what to do, he softly said, "Freyja, Freyja wake up." Getting a little bolder when she groaned slightly, he shook her elbow like he used to, "Please wake up Freyja."

She raised her head, peeking before smiling at him. "Hiccup."

"Freyja," he sighed in relief, sagging onto the stool beside the bed. He turned away as she turned to him more. "Freyja I'm so sorry. I just-"

He stopped when she took his hand, "It's not your fault sweetheart."

"But Freyja, if I-" Hiccup tried again.

Only to stop as she took his chin, "Did you knock that house on me?" he just shook his head. "Did Toothless blow it up?" she asked again, getting another headshake. "Than it's not your fault sweetheart." She tried to smile for him, surprised as he tried to hug her, "I'll make it through, I promise. Have I ever let you down?"

"No," he smiled and cried into her shoulder until she stopped rubbing his head.

[=============================]

\"Freyja, it's time to wake child."\ Synnøve said as she touched the bandage, \"I need to change this now."\

Freyja flinched when she tried to nod. "Okay," barely raising her head as Synnøve unwound the bandage, Freyja asked, "So how is he?"

\"He hasn't said a word since Moth- the healer left. He's just kneeling there, poking the fire. Your little ones are on his shoulders, purring and nuzzling. Not even Hiccup or the Night Fury can get him to move."\ the Anker woman answered as she applied the medicine.

Freyja stayed quiet as she finished up, tying the new bandage in place. "Synnøve."

\"Yes child,"\ she smiled as Freyja yawned.

"Tell Stoic he's," she yawned again, head rolling back into the pillow, "he's next, okay."

The older woman chuckled as she watched her fall asleep.

[=============================]

It wasn't until the purring stopped that he looked up, blinking away the afterimage. The Anker couple was standing on each side; Synnøve held Víðarr in her arms as Njörðr crawled up Kolinkar's. "She's asking for you," Kolinkar smiled, nodding towards his wife. She just nodded as she pointed towards the door.

Two steps in he froze, realizing why he had been staring at the fire.

He stood there for what felt like hours, watching her shift and move, breathing softly. He knew all she was doing was sleeping, but the bandage… fears he'd fought off night after night came rushing back now that they were right before him.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt tears slide down as he walked blindly to her side. He fell to his knees by the bed, banging his fists into them. "You can't… You can't take her away when I finally got her back," he almost cried, leaning over the bed.

Her hum was lost in his choked sob. Raising her head, Freyja tried to smile, "Sshhh." She reached out, wiping the tear away with her thumb, "No tears for me okay. I'll be fine."

He jumped at her touch, turning to her as she put her hand on his cheek. He covered her hand with his own. "Freyja," he sighed with some concern still in his voice.

She felt her tear fall as she wiped his away again. "I'll be fine, really. I woke up on my own, that's a good thing Stoic. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded, sliding her hand down his cheek, holding it in both of his. "Freyja, there's something I need to tell you."

"You don't have to, I already know." She sighed as he turned to her, "I was going to apologize last night… I got there when Gobber got you to admit how you feel about me. I didn't mean to overhear it, I'm sorry about that."

Stoic turned to look her in the eye. "I did love you Freyja, I never stopped," his gaze fell as he grumbled, "If only I'd seen it sooner."

"Hey, you figured it out before I did," Freyja chuckled as he turned back. "Synnøve helped me see it," she tried to smile and fight off a yawn. "One of my biggest fears when I was gone was that you married someone else."

His eyes went wide. "Freyja…" he whispered as she took a deep breath, her eyes sliding closed.

Stoic smiled as he took her hand, watching her sleep.

[=============================]

She flinched as she tried to roll onto her left, jumping as hands grabbed her arm. \"Wake up child. You were badly injured last night, remember?"\

Freyja tried opening her eyes, feeling the fabric rub against her right eye, a sharp pain across her cheek. "The Timberjack…" she groaned as she started sitting up. Grateful Synnøve was helping her up, she turned to her and asked, "So what's going on?"

The older woman smiled as she turned Freyja toward the edge of the bed. \"Now that he knows you'll be alright, Stoic has gone to see to the village,"\ she started, removing the bandages, \"Hiccup and his dragon just walked out of the house at sunrise. I don't know him well enough to guess what he's doing."\

Freyja sighed as Synnøve reapplied the poultice, "I do. Will you help me outside? I have some yelling to do."

\"Can't it wait child?"\ she asked as she tied off the bandage. \"You should stay in the house at least."\

Freyja flinched as she shook her head. "They're too stubborn for their own good. If I don't stop this now it'll take months for them to fix it."

Synnøve sighed as she took her arm. \"Like father like son,"\ she huffed as they started towards the door, \"I know how it feels."\

[=============================]

"I should have known better," Hiccup grumbled, pacing back and forth in front of the smithy, the other kids watching. "Oh no, gods forbid he do something for me. It was all just an act to impress Freyja, he doesn't give a damn about me. That two-fac-" SLAP!

SNAP! Toothless wings were instantly out, keeping the teens away. Everyone else was just flabbergasted at Freyja standing in front of a still twisted away Hiccup. Gobber stepped out, gasping out what everyone was thinking, "Not even Stoic's ever raised a hand to Hiccup."

She waited until he stood straight, glaring as he covered his cheek. "Don't you **dare** talk about your father that way!"

Her words snapped him out of his shock, "But you're the one yelling at him for putting the village first!" Hiccup got right in her face.

"What's more important Hiccup; your feelings or hundreds of lives?" Freyja just sighed, "Stop thinking with your heart and think with your head for a moment. There were six dragons **without** their riders in the air trying to drive it away. Do you think it was looking for a safe place to stay? Your own dragon wouldn't let you on his back. Do you really think you could have calmed it down, tamed it?"

"Look around you Hiccup, this was no accident." She paused as he turned away, "It came here to attack us and all the dragons here. Your father knew it would hurt you to do it but he wasn't going to put everyone's lives at stake - especially yours - just so you wouldn't be made at him for a few months."

Hiccup stepped back, hanging his head at the truth. "He did what he had to, what you'll have to someday. Choose between someone, something that's important to you or the whole village. It's harder than it sounds Hiccup. He's had to do it, even I've had to. Don't hate your father for doing what was right." Freyja finished as he turned around, started walking away.

She tried to hide the wobble as she turned around, smiling at Toothless still holding the others back. "Leave him alone for now. It's just something he's got to accept." The dragon nodded as they fumbled with their hands, each one turning a different direction.

Synnøve was suddenly at her elbow, turning her back to the house, \"Now that that's finished, you're going back to bed child."\ She smiled as the black dragon slipped up to Freyja right side, folded wing tucked under her arm as he scanned the area. Freyja chuckled, scratching his back as they walked back to the house.

She stopped them just outside the door. "I'll be okay Synnøve, you should go back to your husband, find out how things are with your ship."

\"It will be okay Freyja, they don't need an inexperienced woman in their way,"\ she started as she reached for the door.

Toothless huffed before shaking his head at her, Freyja stepped closer when Synnøve didn't get the signal, "No Synnøve, don't." Freyja took the handle, slowly opening the door to reveal Stoic's helmet on the floor. Synnøve gasped softly before nodding. Neither woman said a word as they turned to each other, but Synnøve smiled hopefully as she walked away.

Freyja closed the door behind her as she walked in, surprised to find Stoic's cape on the floor by the fire pit. Njörðr looked up, turning from her to the darker end of the room. She softly crossed the room, finding him in his chair, elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. She tried to smile as she stepped in front of him, she put her hand on his shoulder, "Stoic?"

She jumped as those massive arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his right as he pressed that side of his head into her stomach. Biting her lip, Freyja rubbed her left hand across his shoulders, her right scratching in his hair. "It's just one of those things you can't prepare him for," her voice wobbled as he squeezed her tight. "It'll be okay. He'll come around." She stopped, grabbing his head as she suddenly felt woozy.

"Freyja?" Stoic turned as she let go, slipping into his lap. "Freyja are you okay?"

Closing her eyes, she tried to nod. "I should probably get back to bed though."

He slowly raised his hand, ghosting it over her hurt cheek and whispered, "Freyja…"

She slid her right arm down. "Stoic, I…" she whispered back, blushing slightly as he brushed his thumb across her chin, "Last night I-" He cut her off as he pressed his lips to hers. She hummed into it, smiling softly as he pulled away, cuddling close as he scooped her up and carried her back to her room.

Stepping around the bed, he carefully laid her down, smiling softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear. She hummed again, smiling as he kissed her forehead. Turning to go, Stoic jumped as she grabbed his hand, "Stay with me."

"Alright," he nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Freyja twisted enough to look at him, "Come here. You need it almost as much as I do." She scooted back a bit more, holding up her arm, "Lie down and get some sleep."

His smile got a little truer as he slipped in, wrapping his arms around her. Her content sigh as she pillowed her head on his arm blew away twelve years of doubt and regret. Turned to him as he stroked her hair, she whispered, "I do love you."

He chuckled as she kissed the tip of his nose. "I always will."

[=============================]

"Well, how's she doing?" Hiccup asked as Mothdust came out of the room.

He smiled big as he stepped aside. "I don't have the heart to wake them."

Stoic was on his side, facing the door with his right arm curled under Freya's head, his left draped loosely across her hip. She was curled into him, her right hand lost in his beard.

"Wow," Hiccup gawked.

"'bout bloody time," Gobber smiled, clapping Mothdust's shoulder.

* * *

AN: just one more chapter and an epilogue... though that's forming in bits and pieces...


	8. Traditions, Gifts and Celebrations

AN: okay remember Freyja's 29 and I was putting Stoic and her brother Thorvald at the same age. Back in Chapter 3 Freyja said Thorvald was almost 8 years older, so Stoic's 37. It sounds reasonable considering I put Hiccup at 16: Stoic was 21 when he was born. Reasonable by modern times, if we went truly historical Stoic and Freyja would be considered too old… but then they would have been married before she'd gone to Dyre. Gods I gotta stop researching…

There are no details of the wedding night, a few lewd comments but no details.

* * *

[===================================][===================================]

If it weren't for the bandage he would have swore he was dreaming. The sudden sense of panic it shot through him made Stoic rock back, a soft giggle and tug at his beard relaxing him. "I told you I'll be fine," Freyja turned to smile at him.

"Aye," he smiled back, pulling her close.

"But we need to change the bandage again," Mothdust's voice snapped them apart, Freyja rolling onto her back.

She rolled right back into Stoic at the sight of Mothdust, Hiccup and Gobber standing in the doorway. Everyone, even Stoic, laughed as Freyja covered her face with her hands. "Oh Gods!" she groaned, turning towards the others. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Not long," Mothdust answered as he stepped up to the bed. Offering a hand as Freyja turned back, he smiled. "But it's nice to see you finally got your heads together."

They both smiled as she took it, slowly sitting up and turning towards the door. "You knew?" Freyja looked confused.

Gobber laughed at Stoic's glare. "The only ones that didna were you two."

"Oh Gods," Freyja groaned again, hanging her head.

"Hey, it's okay," Hiccup started as he sat beside her, "It'll be nice to have Mom and Dad actually married now."

Freyja jumped, turning to him as Stoic walked around the bed. "Hiccup…"

He smiled as he turned from one to the other. "You're the only mother I remember Freyja, even though I always knew you weren't. I'm sure Mom's okay with this." Stoic smiled and nodded, patting Hiccup's shoulder before Freyja hugged him quick. Hiccup turned, grinning big at his father. "Now, about the bride price?"

"What?" Stoic jumped as Hiccup and Freyja laughed.

"Think about it Stoic," she started, turning towards Mothdust as he started untying the bandage. "He is the only blood I have in the village."

The other men chuckled as it sunk into the chief. He stood straight, a quick shoulder shrug before turning to his son. "Take whatever you want Hiccup. It's yours."

The only one that wasn't staring in shock was his son. "Even if I turn your hammer into a cooking pot(1)?"

"Yes." Stoic turned to find Freyja blushing brightly, "I can't loose her again."

She gasped sharply as she turned to him, amazed to see the determination and pain in his eyes. "Stoic, I…"

He stepped around them all, Mothdust moving away so he could stand in front of her. "You heard everything that night Freyja, how much I didn't want you to go. I…" he trailed off, hanging his head.

Freyja smiled as she took his hand. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere," she repeated herself, getting him to look at her again. "It'll take Hel(2) herself to get me away from here."

All the men laughed at her bravado, making Freyja sit straighter. Stoic smiled as he stroked her hair, "Just as long as it's not Frigg."(3)

Freyja and Hiccup jumped, gasping at his words. She took his hand and smiled, "I hope you don't mind having a girl 'cause I'm not giving Hiccup any competition."

Stoic laughed, "Some daughters would be alright. You can give me another boy after I pass the chief position to Hiccup."

"Jeesh, how many are you thinking Dad?' Hiccup cut in.

They looked at him, Stoic smiling big. "Oh, four or five."

Everybody laughed as Hiccup went white, but it instantly stopped as Freyja held her head. "Freyja?" both Haddocks jumped towards her, hands on the same shoulder.

"I… I'm okay," she shakily answered, raising her head slowly. "Just a headache."

Mothdust stepped closer, concerned. "You sure? Don't put on a brave front for these two Freyja. Tell me."

Freyja looked up to find two pairs of worried green eyes watching. "Yes I'm sure. All the pain's over here," she told them, putting her left hand behind her ear. "Not even close."

Mothdust reached out when she pulled her hand down. "Feels like you've got a slight bump. It should be okay," he explained as he turned to the others.

"That's what I said," Freyja added, smiling at Mothdust when he turned back. He just chuckled as he picked up the clean bandage.

[=============================]

The whole village laughed and smiled, whispering to each other as their chief walked down the lanes holding their goddess's hand. Freyja smiled and giggled at Stoic as he tried - and failed - to keep the blush off his face. "Come on Stoic, I'd want to see them before they leave," Freyja stated, pulling him towards they docks.

Sure enough, the Anker crew was just finishing loading their goods. Synnøve and Kolinkar were still on the dock talking with Spitelout. Njörðr launched off Stoic's shoulder just as Synnøve turned to the cliff, smiling as she waved at them. Kolinkar and Spitelout turned at the motion, chuckling as they joined them. \"I take it things went well."\ Synnøve asked, giggling as Stoic put his arm across Freyja's shoulders.

Freyja nodded happily, slipping her arm across his back. "I wanted to thank you for helping me - us out." She turned her head, smiling as they looked at each other; \"I never realized how strong his feelings are."\

\"He's a strong man with a strong presence, of course his feelings would be just as powerful."\ Synnøve smiled as Freyja turned to her. \"This is a strength you'll have to teach him."\

Freyja jumped slightly at her words, remembering the last few days. \"I will. Somebody needs to take care of him."\

Synnøve just nodded as Kolinkar took her hand. "Now ladies, no more secrets," he chuckled as Freyja blushed.

Before he could ask, Spitelout clapped Stoic's shoulder, laughing big. "So when's the hand fasting?"

Stoic smiled big, "The full moon."

Freyja jumped, pulling back slightly. "Stoic that's next week!"

The smile wouldn't leave his face. "Aye."

They all laughed as Freyja shook her head, covering her face with her hands. The Anker couple smiled at each other before Kolinkar stepped close, taking Freyja's elbow, pulling her in front of Stoic. She dropped her arms, surprised at the kind smiles on both faces. Kolinkar started, "We heard throughout the village that Hiccup is the only family you have." Freyja nodded in confusion as they each pulled something from their pockets, "Unfortunately we cannot stay for the blessed event. In our homeland it's tradition to put a silver coin from the father in the bride's left shoe," Kolinkar paused, pressing the coin into her left hand, "and a gold coin from the mother in her right." Synnøve smiled as she gave her coin. Freyja bit her lips as tears welled up, clenching her fists and pressing her arms to her chest. Kolinkar smiled, nodding as Stoic put his hands on Freyja's shoulders, adding, "It's a blessing for good luck and prosperity."(4)

Tears rolled down her face as Freyja pulled away, hugging Synnøve tight as Stoic shook Kolinkar's hand. Stoic blushed brightly when the women pulled apart, Synnøve hugging him. "Take care… of her," Synnøve tried to say as she pulled back, surprising everyone.

"I will," Stoic nodded as Freyja came back to his side. The whole group laughed as the older woman tugged on Stoic's beard.

[=============================]

The rest of the week passed in a blur after Stoic declared it to everyone. Whole days were spent hunting and cooking; casks were brought out from almost every house. Dragons were well fed, cleaned and trained to behave. The entire village was fixed up, every building repaired and cleaned, even the smithy. Freyja would be pulled away for hours at a time to fix up her dress. Both Haddocks would disappear completely, suddenly popping up as if they'd never left. Time flew by too fast and the day was suddenly upon them.

Stoic stood outside the house, smiling even though he was wringing his hands. Spinning around at the sound of the door, Hiccup and Toothless stepped outside. They simply nodded at each other before Hiccup turned to the doorway, taking two steps back. Stoic couldn't hold back the gasp as Freyja stepped into the light with Víðarr in her arms. "Freyja… how…?"

She stood in front of him with her hair down in a dark blue dress with flowers embroidered around the neck and skirt, wearing a full-length fur vest and new boots, both as white as the Terror in her arms. Freyja giggled softly at the look on his face, nodding slightly to his son, "Now we know why he kept disappearing."

Stoic's eyes went wide as he turned to Hiccup. "How could you have…"

Hiccup just looked him in the eye, "Hunting on dragonback is easier than it looks Dad. You just have to get the timing right."

Stoic turned back as Freyja held her vest open, revealing a gash in it just above her right hip. "I needed Fishlegs to help me carry it back, with the tanning and everything. I paid him back with half the meat and most of the organs." Hiccup finished, getting Stoic's attention, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Stoic chuckled, patting Hiccup's shoulder. "And what a surprise it is Son. Thorvald would be as proud as I am."

"Probably more so," Freyja cut in, smiling as she hugged Hiccup. "Remember Thorvald brought his back from a raid, you went out of your way to get this for me." She pulled back, stroking his cheek, "Thank you so much."

Hiccup's cheeks flushed a bit as he smiled, "You're welcome… Mom." Freyja jumped at that as he took Víðarr off her shoulder.

They winked at each other before she sighed big. "Come here you," Freyja smiled as she stepped around Stoic, picking the blue Terror off his back. "Why do you like his cape so much?" she shook her head as Njörðr turned to the chief, giving two short caws.

Stoic just laughed, scratching the dragon's head before Freyja set him of Toothless's back. "I didn't even notice."

Toothless and Víðarr laughed as Njörðr hissed at the chief. Freyja tried to look serious when she turned to the dragons. "I want you two to stay with Hiccup until this is over alright?" Three scaled heads nodded, making the humans laugh. Freyja scratched the end of Toothless's snout, "Keep an eye on them." The black dragon chuffed against her hand.

The chief smiled as he touched her shoulder, "Well, are we ready?"

"More than ever," Freyja smiled, letting Hiccup and the dragons lead the way.

The whole village filled the grotto, Hiccup and the dragons stepped up, practically cutting an aisle through the crowd. The couple smiled at each other, the Elder standing on the platform at the end. They couldn't help chuckling at the whispers as the passed: how beautiful she looks, how happy they are, it's about time, the fur, his smile. They stopped a few meters from the Elder, smiling up at her. The old woman smiled back, trying to stand tall as she looked at them. "Freyja. Thor," small gasps and chuckles flew behind them at her words. "Are you here with open and loving hearts? Do you enter into this bond with free wills?"

"Yes," they replied simultaneously, turning to each other.

Stoic stood straight, squaring his shoulders as he looked into Freyja's eyes. "Freyja, I… I love you. You've been in my life for so long, helped me through, with so much." They briefly turned to Hiccup. "Sending you to Dyre was one of the hardest things I've ever done. There wasna day go by that I didna think of you, worry about you. I finally got you back home and I almost," Stoic stopped, brushing the back of his fingers over her half-healed cheek. "I canna go another day without you by my side as my wife."

Freyja took a deep breath, swallowing back her tears. "Stoic, I think I've always loved you. You've always been in my life, growing up you were another brother to me. When you came of age I wasn't, I'd never considered such things. When I was old enough we already were in every way but one." She stopped as a few laughs rang out. "When I was gone, there were days I worried for you more than Hiccup. It wasn't until I got back that I realized why," her gaze fell to his chest. "Stoic, I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. You've loved me so much, for so long; I don't deserve it," he jumped at her words, taking her chin. Tears ran down her cheeks as her smile wobbled. "I hope to make it up to you, my husband."

Stoic started breathing again as he wiped her tears, smiling tenderly. Freyja nodded softly as she took his hands, stepping back a little. He nodded back, squaring his shoulders again as pulled his war hammer from behind him. Holding it out to her, he stated clearly, "I, Stoic Haddock, swear to protect and provide for you and our family with all that I am and all that I have." Those that didn't really know her were shocked that Freyja was able to hold it, her hands right up beneath the head.

They smiled big as she pressed his hammer against her stomach. Turning to her left, she put her hand in her pocket. "I, Freyja Skíðblaðnir(5), give unto you all that I am," she reached out, placing her pestle in his hand. Surprising everyone, she switched the hammer to her left hand, taking something from her other pocket, "and all that I was to take care of you and our family."

Stoic gasped at her father's well-worn wooden shuttle in his hand. Looking up, Freyja only nodded; Stoic nodded back as he gently closed his hand. She stroked his beard as he put them back in her pocket, handing his war hammer back when he stood straight. The slight blush crossing Stoic's cheeks made her giggle as he twisted to his right, untying something. Freyja's smile softened as he turned back, a length of braided leather in his hands. Folding the thin cord in half, Stoic held it out for the Elder. With a motherly smile, she took it as they held their left hands and she looped it around each wrist then from one to the others and back. Freyja gasped as the Elder tied it off, a Thor's Hammer charm hanging from each end. Stoic chuckled before they turned to Hiccup, laughing again as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Putting one hand below and the other on top, the Elder shook them once, declaring, "By Frigg and the Twins of the Vanir may this marriage be long and fruitful." Man and wife blushed badly as the crowd cheered and dragons roared. The Elder chuckled herself as she untied them, handing the cord to Freyja. Nodding politely, Freyja turned to Stoic before she unfolded it, wrapping it twice around her waist before tying it on her left side. His laughter bellowed through the grotto as he swept her into his arms, bending in to kiss her deeply. The whole village roared and cheered as Stoic spun them around, still kissing her.

[=============================]

The feast lasted past sunset, food and drink poured from all directions, the dancing, storytelling and laughter never stopped. Gobber smiled to himself at the happiness shining from his best friend as he pulled his new wife into his lap. His head disappearing behind hers got her to blush and giggle, the whole table bursting into laughter. He just shook his head at it all as he went to find his apprentice. Not the least bit surprised to find him leading Astrid to a table, Gobber smiled as he hobbled closer. "Och Hiccup, you'll be stayin' wit me tonight."

"What? Why?" Hiccup jumped as Toothless sat beside him.

Gobber just smirked as he turned to the main table, "Do I gotta say more?"

Both teens stared as the newlyweds were goaded into another kiss, Stoic's hand sliding up Freyja's leg. "Uhh… let me get the saddle," Hiccup mumbled before he and Toothless took off.

Gobber laughed openly as he started back to them. The blue Terror's wobbly flight made it easy to snag him up. Two steps away from them and he scooped the white one off the table with his mug hand. "Hey," Freyja called out, shocked.

"I'll be takin' all your boys with me tonight," Gobber's words made them both turn.

Half the table laughed at Freyja's face, Phlemga looking at her, "You think it's odd when they don't know what those noises mean." With a blush that rivaled Stoic's hair, Freyja quickly turned and buried her face in his shoulder, making the whole table laugh.

Stoic suddenly stopped as Freyja slightly raised her head, whispering something that had him pulling her in front of him. "Deal," he simply said before kissing her with such intense passion she was bending backwards over the table.

Sitting up straight when they had to stop, Freyja wrapped one arm around his neck as a few asked what she'd said. "Now I can cry out as much as you want," she repeated, filling the hall with laughter.

[=============================]

He just sat by and watched as she put her hair into a simple braid, "Something for me to tug on, aye?"

Turning to him, they both smiled as she tied their wedding band around her waist again, "Depends on why you're tugging?"

"Oh really," he chuckled as he stood, holding her vest for her. She slipped it on, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist, both hands flat on her belly, "Don't tempt a man Freyja. I could keep you here until there's a babe in there."

"With all the gods you invoked last night I wouldn't be surprised if there already is," Freyja chuckled, trying to twist in his arms.

He chuckled, kissing the back of her head. "Wait Freyja," he pulled his hands back behind her, stepping back as something dangled in front of her, resting between her breasts as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Your morgen-gifu.(6)"

Picking it up, she gasped at the pendant. The silver disk was as big around as a cup, a narrow band of sheildknots surrounding a flat smooth stone as dark blue as her left eye. "Stoic, it's beautiful," Freyja ran her fingers over the stone. "But Kolinkar didn't have jewelry… how long have you had this?"

"Longer than Hiccup," he chuckled as she turned around. He answered the look in her eyes, "Aye. I'd planned to give it to you for Yule, but the sickness hit hard that year. It was forgotten until you'd move in; but loosing Lífdís so soon after Njörðr I forgot it again." Stoic ran his hand down the heavy chain until he held hers, "I found it a year after you left, always kept it with me. When I first saw you again I knew I'd give it to you now."

She smiled as she let go, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly. "Thank you Stoic."

He chuckled, as he stood straight with her hanging on. "Come on," he lightly spanked her, getting a squeak as she dropped down. "Let's go show it off." They smiled as they stepped outside.

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) - yes I know Stoic's hammer's made of rock not metal but that's the point, Hiccup's trying to get Stoic's attention, see how serious he is.

(2) - Hel is the goddess of the Underworld, though I don't see how since most of the gods have halls for souls that died in specific ways.

(3) - Frigg is the goddess of motherhood and childbirth. Her hall is for the souls of mother a/o child if they die during labor or delivery.

(4) - this is actually a Swedish wedding tradition. Well the silver from Dad and gold from Mom part: the coins in shoes are from a bunch of countries so I stuck them together. ;D

(5) - Skíðblaðnir is the name of Freyr's magical ship; it can shrink and grow at his command. I wanted the last name to do with travel, and since Freyja's family is technically foreigners on Berk, I had to stick with the language difference. Besides, it's another god to the tally. :D

(6) - morgen-gifu - "morning gift" is a part of a traditional handfasting ceremony. Obviously, it's given the next day, an expensive 'thank you' gift of sorts given to the bride. The whole ceremony I wrote was greatly inspired by octaviaDOTnet /text/ handFastingDOThtm. the tiny bits of historical facts of handfastings to helped me create this one.


	9. Blessings Indeed

**AN:** it's like i told a few reviewers there were major, blatant hints in the last chapter as to what this little epilogue's about. just a little future bit to finish out our happily ever after. ^^

don't own so don't pay. ;D

* * *

"No wonder Freyja looked like an overripe berry!"

"I swear that child has to be the biggest one ever born on Berk."

"How in the world did she get that one out?"

"I hope she's okay."

"They wouldn't be smiling that big if she wasn't."

Stoic and Hiccup looked at each other, trying not to laugh at the whispers all around them. Stopping in front of the great fireplace, they turned to the morning crowd, everyone rushing inside to hear the news. "People of Berk, Frigg did indeed bless us last night," Stoic turned from the crowd, smiling softly at the blanket draped over his arm. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my daughters," he pulled the blanket away.

Two swaddling babes lay in his arm: a small head of red hair was nestled in his elbow with the bottom of a tiny blonde cradled in his hand. Father and son chuckled at the gasps filling the hall, Hiccup smiling as he took the blonde in his arms. Women and girls flocked forward, cooing over them both. "So what are their names?" Astrid asked as she stood in front of Hiccup, stroking his sister's cheek.

"This one is Mánadís,(1)" Hiccup answered, tickling her chin.

"Aye and she's Saldís.(2)" Stoic added as he turned back to her.

Gobber laughed as he made his way to Stoic's side. "Gonna fill the house with goddesses, ay?"

The laughter woke up the girls.

* * *

Footnotes: according to BabyNamesWorld site (1) - Mánadís means moon goddess and (2) Saldís means sun goddess. hence Gobber's wisecrack about goddesses.

[====]

And that my friends is the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. There will not be a sequel - I don't like next generation stories. If, and it's a big IF, there is anything else from this twist it will be posted as separate one-shot(s).


End file.
